Rewriting Fate
by FicManiac12
Summary: The Fate of the CW Heroes is Rewritten (Now Featuring Supergirl and The Green Arrow)
1. Prologue: The Setup

Harrison Wells. To say the man was a genius was an understatement. Prophet was the word better suited to the man that had proven every scientific claim he ever made. Tonight was the night that he was about to cement his legacy in stone, or more appropriate, in science.

Barry Allen's lungs heaved as he ran to the crime scene on the corner of Harvey and Cullney. His evidence kit bounced on his hip, straining against the shoulder strap across his chest. As he slowed he could see Captain Singh and Detective West glaring at him for while his foster brother, Eddie Thawne, looked on with a look that said he was tired of covering for him. "Allen, what kept you this time"?

"Well, Captain, what happened was I missed my alarm, which caused me to..."

"Allen, that was rhetorical. Do your job before you lose it".

"Yes sir". With that Barry stepped under the police tape and approached a body riddled with bullet holes. Already his mind was running through the crime scene, cataloguing and comparing the side of the wounds and the exit patterns and what kind of damage was done to the known caliber of bullets available to the public. Not much was on the body to point to a suspect. Except for loose skin under the vicime fingernails. Collecting a sample he noticed, over his shoulder, Eddie approach. "Okay, what do we have"?

"Possible suspect DNA under the victims right-hand fingernails".

"Or a very passionate lover". Barry rolled his eyes. He loved Eddie, but his and Barry's humor were not compatible. "All right, the rest is up to the M.E."

"Hey, where do you think you're going"?

"I've got to get ready for tonight, you know, the particle accelerator, my role model's life work is being turned on"?

"No your not. Too pull your fanny outta the fire, AGAIN, I told Singh and West that you were researching new evidence to pin down the Marden brothers, so we have to work over tonight".

"No, we don't". With that Barry reached into his bag and pulled out a photo copied satellite image with four yellow dots. "After last week's robbery I found cow manure in the tire treads".

"Don't remind me pen stealer".

"Debatable. Anyways I did some analyzing, found the kind of feed the cow ate, cross referenced with feed sellers in the area and pinned down four possible locations. I'm going".

"I'm serious Bare, you're in enough trouble with Singh as it is. You can't keep doing this". Barry knew what he meant. And he felt himself chesting up. "Eddie, I'm seriously close this time. A fee more months and my dad is a free man".

"Look Barry, you know I believe you, but this has got to stop. There is no evidence that you can find that will exonerate your dad. I'm sorry". The brothers stood there in silence. They may as well have been blood related. Both men sported blonde hair, Eddie's slightly darker than Barry's both had slim features, but Eddie was more muscular and toned while Barry could have stood substitute for a rail. Eddie's Hazel eyes could see tears welling up in Barry's blue. "I'm sorry Bare,' Eddie felt Barry return his hug, no matter what they knew they had each other, 'look, I'll take you to see your science thing okay"? Barry smiled against his brother and said, "okay". It wasn't as half-hearted as he meant for it to sound. Eddie always knew how to cheer him up.

"Hey Bare, change of plans, Iris isn't able to get away from work Friday". Barry's high fell as far as it had been aloft. "You're taking her out tonight instead aren't you"?

"I'm sorry Barry, but I...well, I'm going to ask her to marry me. I had planned for Friday, and honestly that was too long of a wait, and I just want to ask her". Barry's assaulting hug toppled Eddie and dragged himself down with him. "Geez Bare, exited much"?

"I am when my brother's about to get married".

"Yeah well, she hasn't said yes".

"Because you haven't asked, which begs the question, how will you ask"?

"Don't know". Barry shook his head. He pulled out his phone and accessed the camera. "Well, here's my phone, practice on video and playback to get it right. I have to get ready for tonight". With that Barry stood and headed upstairs. "But what do I say"?

"Just ask her to marry you". Just ask her to marry me. Great, that's all he needs. Actually, simple could be better. So with that in mind Eddie sets up the camera and begins. "Hey Iris..."

Having finished the video Barry smiled. His brother and his best friend were getting married. It was hard to believe that fifteen years had gone by since that fateful night when his home had been invaded and his mother killed. To this day he still remembered each moment, each detail burned into his mind:. Barry Allen had never believed in monsters under his bed. He knew that the real monsters chased him home from school. For so long he was afraid of them, until the day an older boy stopped them. Well, Eddie wasn't older than the bullies but he was four years older then Barry. Since then Barry was awestruck by his hero and shadowed him. Eddie didn't mind, until Barry's friend started coming over too. The little girl's incessant questions about, what does this do, how does this work, if I touch this will my hand fall off? Barry loved his life, friends and family. But one day, or one night actually, it all came crashing down. It was a warm spring night. A commotion woke him up, and what he saw froze him where he sat. The water in his fish tank was levetating out of it and he could see flashes of yellow and red. Curious, he slipped on his house slippers and climbed down the stairs. His living room was full of what he could only describe as a lightning storm of yellow and red. Periodically he would see his mom, her beautiful, loving face so terrified with tears streaming down. Suddenly there was a loud boom, a rush of wind and he was in Eddie's yard. He saw a light on in his garage and ran inside. Eddie was jamming to his favorite rock band and pounding on a new punching bag. He ran to Eddie and begged him to take him home, barely explaining the phenomenon that was occurring there. Grabbing his parents car keys, jacket and phone he drove Barry back and what he saw defied definition. Inside he found Dr. Allen and his wife, only Henry Allen was holding the handle of a knife that stuck out of his wife. The living room walls were scorched in a circular pattern that had distinct shadows that defied all reason. "Get him out of here Eddie, now". Heny Allen's voice shook Eddie out of his shock. He quickly grabbed a protesting Barry and carried him outside while the song of police sirens drew closer. : Barry's was life was not all happy memories, but they were dominant. Ava Thawne was not his mother, but she did her best and Barry felt that she was his mom. She loved and cared for him as if he was her own, and she had never get away with anything. She treated him like she treated Eddie, as if he was hers. And he was. He was glad that he still had a mom.

Harrison Wells, genius physicist, billionaire philanthropist and legend. Tonight was the culmination of fifteen years of work, but it had taken him a lifetime of dreaming to get here. His smile was not painted on. It had grown there naturally and he couldn't wait. True, it should have been a longer wait to build and activate the particle accelerator, but this day and age calls for speed. And he was just the man to do it. "Ladies and gentlemen, journalists and politicians, tonight is the culmination of a lifetime of dreams. Not only mine, but everyone involved, my personal staff included. They have worked to the bone to make this dream a reality. A reality that in just a few minutes will change our own. Welcome to S.T.A.R. Labs. Welcome, to the Future".

Barry couldn't believe he was here. His hero had just delivered what was probably a generic speech, but his passion had said more than he ever could. S.T.A.R. Labs was more than he ever dreamed. As he wondered around he saw something that made him smile. Eddie had made it after all. Beside him was Iris with her notepad and professional looking skirt, button up and jacket. As it turns out Iris had been assigned the activation of the particle accelerator as her first assignment. Barry caught Eddie's attention and smiled a wicked smile that said he was enjoying his pain. Eddie only sent back a message that made Barry laugh all the more. Eventually Iris caught on to the boy's silent conversation and saw what Eddie had done. "Eddie Thawne, you appologiz this moment".

"Iris were just kidding around". His smile and chuckle were halted as he looked into the dissaproving brown eyes of his, hopefully, soon to be fiancee. "I don't care, go apologize".

"Well, I don't have to go, he's coming to us". Barry's trek was halted as he crashed into a beautiful woman with brown hair and the most charming brown eyes he had ever seen. He couldn't have stopped his stare even if he wanted. If Aphrodite herself we're on earth this was definitely her. And then his world suddenly crashed when he saw a dark haired man about his age come to help the woman. "Caitlin, are you okay"?

"Yes Ronnie, I just wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into...". For a moment Barry forgot his name. Was it Harry, Perry, Gary? "Barry, get over here". Iris's voice brought him back to reality and, thankfully, sanity. "Barry. Yep, my name is Barry". Caitlin smiled warmly and brushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, Barry, I hope to see you again". With that she hurried off with a stack of papers and folios hadn't noticed she was carrying.

"Barry I don't get it. Why wouldn't she tell me about this"?

"Because she knew you wouldn't have come otherwise".

"Touché. But still. I'm her boyfriend, she needs to know I'll be there for her".

"She does. And there's no better way to let her know than...", Reaching into Eddie's coat pocket he pulled out the engagement ring. "Okay. I can do this. Proposing at the most sciency of all sciency places of all time. Very romantic". *Beep beep beep* Barry's phone went off. Detective West had sent in some evidence for analyzing and needed feed back. There went his night.

After Eddie had seemingly ditched him for his girlfriend the only bright spot of the day had been running into Caitlin. Even her name was beautiful. But who was the man with her. Clearly some boyfriend or...wait, she had a ring on her ring finger, and the man didn't. He was her fiancee. Whywhywhy did it always have to be some complication. No. It was not a complication, how could he even think that? He didn't know her and had no right to think of her like that, especially when she is engaged to be married.

It was raining when he made it to the forensics lab at the CCPD. Walking in he immediately noticed that the sun window had been left open and there was a giant puddle on the floor. The chain was stuck. The pulley, rusty as it was, was now frozen. Shucking his jacket he grabbed a can of oil from the supply closet, pulled up a chair and climbed up to free the rusty wheel. As he sprayed the wheel's axle he saw a bright light in his peripheral vision. S.T.A.R. Labs was erupting in a cloud of multi-colored smoke and fire. Right before his eyes a lightning storm lit up the sky. As far away as he was he could see every detail every bolt of lightning. Including the one that struck his chest.


	2. There's no baby after this nine months

Quick shout-out to my reviewers. First, ellek: Thank you so much, I've gotten a lot of praise like that ever since i started writing. I've never really seen it because I've always looked at what was wrong. niw i just look at what's going right and leading from there while looking at what's wrong and going from there. you've really encouraged me. Thank You!!!

Amelia: Thank you so much. don't worry, there is mote to come. I'm glad you like Eddie and Barry as siblings (foster siblings). that was something I brought from the comics, aloalong with Barry being blonde. it always felt weird when ever the show kept reminding us that Barry and Iris were goster siblings AFTER they got together#joescringeytoast, so i just needed to change that. Thank You once again!!!!!!!

Superflarrowfan:. Thank You too. Ues, in this story Barry has grown-up with the Thawnes. And I can promise a lot of twists to come. I'm going to try and follow the basics of season 1 because I LOVE Season 1, but i wanted to keep WesThawne because they missed a great story there, and Eddie's death was absolutely in vain and unecessary so that too has been changed. Thank You!!!!!!!!

Guest:. Oh, Dr. Wells. This time around there are a lot of surprises, except for ReverseFlash, he's still here. As always he is more than what we expect, and truth be told, he became more then what i had in mind so, i can promise i will be just as surprised as You. and as for Eddie...mwahahahahah*sarcastic evil laugh*

Anywho, on to the main event

"Cisco, just because his brain is functioning and he can hear doesn't mean he comprehends what is going on. He hasn't shown signs of concious brain function yet".

"Caitlin, if his brain functions then he can hear his favorite song".

"How do you know it's his favorite song"?

"It's on his Facebook page. And I also know that Singin' in the Rain is his favorite musical. Oh, I have to rent that so we can watch it tonight. He we could invite Dr. Wells and make it a movie night".

"Cisco, I highly doubt any of this is going to...". With a loud gasp Barry Allen sat up, straight as a board. With wild eyes he looked around, his eyes taking in every detail that he saw. "Whoa, easy buddy, I'm Cisco Ramon, this is Caitlin. Your at S.T.A.R. Labs". Barry looked at the Latino man with shoulder length hair that was now tied back in a ponytail. Standing at the foot of the hospital bed was..."I saw you".

"Yes, I remember. I'm Caitlin, well, Dr. Caitlin Snow". Caitlin Snow. He remembered her, but everything was so fuzzy. He remembered trying to loosen the chain to the sun window and then...S.T.A.R. Labs exploded and then... darkness. "What happened"? Caitlin looked away, her face was a mixture of loss and pain. Cisco, noticing his friend's countenance took up explaining the events, from the breach in the main tube to the loss of one Ronnie Raymond. He and Caitlin were to be married in just three weeks. Now he was gone. Barry looked from Cisco too Caitlin, "She seems to be handling it well".

"Believe me, Mr. Allen, Dr. Snow is more than she appears". Barry turned to the source of the voice and found before him, driving up in a motorized wheelchair, "Dr. Harrison Wells. I've been looking forward to meeting you, Mr. Allen".

Far on the opposite side of the city, in the darkest slums, a lonely figure strode down an alleyway. His torn suit was tattered and his hair was long and shaggy. As he neared an old cardboard box another urchen jumped an old man lying asleep, demanding whatever the man had. Instinctively the figure's hands came up in a flash of fire and clutched the man's face, burning it beyond recognition.

Barry looked into the body length mirror in front of him. His hair had become shaggy, he sported a five o'clock and, to his surprise, a toned upper torso. "Lightning gave me abs"? Cisco walked up and put an arm on his shoulder. "Technically no, that can be attributed to your new high metabolism and your cells regenerating themselves to peak efficiency and what I call a healing factor. That one I got from some comic book I read somewhere".

Caitlin chided herself for thinking how incredibly gorgeous Barry Allen was. Here she was, barely nine months to the day that Ronnie died, thinking about some other man. A man she barely knew and just met. Okay, she met him the night of the explosion, but still, she didn't know him. And even if she did want to get to know him, not that she did, she couldn't stop the feeling of how Ronnie would feel. She knew he would want her to move on with her life and be happy. But how could she when everything that made her happy had vanished in a cloud of light and fire?

Harrison Wells looked on as Barry Allen, fed up with all the testing, ripped the IV needle from his arm and pulled on his newly acquired S.T.A.R. Labs shirt. "Look, thanks for looking out for me and helping but, please, I feel fine, fantastic even. So I'm gonna run and leave you guys to it okay? Okay, bye". Ready to leave Barry ran down the hall and too the lobby. As he reached the swinging doors he pushed, and pushed...and pushed. The doors were not going to budge.

"Mister Allen, I've cared for you for nine months; the least you can do is spare a little time to hear me out". Barry turned to see Harrison Wells with his left hand-fingers punching a code on a tablet while his right steered his chair. "I know you're anxious to get back to the world and your life, but you have to understand, what happened nine months ago did something to alter your molecular biology and structure. It did things we are just beginning to scratch the surface of".

"Dr. Wells, give it to me straight. What did happen that night"? Dr. Wells hung his head and removed his glasses to rub his temples. "Mister Allen. Nine months ago...nine months ago, I can safely say, I was unrivaled in huberous. I was so certain that my particle accelerator would work that I made the decision to turn it on a year ahead of schedule. A member of my team warned me of the decision but I was to stubborn to listen. We turned it on and everything was running fine until a loud bang halted our celebration. The main line had ruptured and unless the accelerator was vented S.T.A.R.Labs would be destroyed and half of Central City along with it. We worked on the ventilation system from the main lab, where you woke up today, but the circuits were fried and it had to be done manually. We lost a good man that day, but he saved countless other lives. Mr. Allen, what I am trying to tell you is this; you have something inside of you and we don't know what it is. We need you to discover what it is, to learn more about it to make sure it isn't dangerous, if not to you then to others".

"Look, Dr. Wells I get it, I really do, but you have nothing to worry about, I'm fine and if not I'll come back, I promise".

"Barry, I've tested fate before, I'm not about to make the same mistake again". Barry looked at the broken man. He knew Dr. Wells was right, but he had already missed so much and wanted to make sure everyone was alright. He needed to leave. "Dr. Wells, I'm sorry, but I have to leave".

"At least consider coming back so we can discuss things clearly".

"I will".

The CCPD was a bustle of activity. Barry smiled, everything seemed just how he left it. Except Eddie wasn't at his desk. Looking around he saw Detective West coming out of Captain Singh's office with a case folio in hand. He could see the sour look on the detective's face and k ew it wasn't a good day. "Detective West, can I speak with you for a moment"? Joe West looked up, surprise on his face at seeing Barry Allen up and walking around. "Allen, what are you doing here"?

"I'm here to see Eddie, is he here"? Detective West's face fell, and Barry dreaded what that might mean. "Barry, nobody knows where he is".

"Wh...what does that mean, somebody must know".

"Barry, the night of the explosion witnesses saw him go back inside to help get people outside. One man kept going on about going back in himself to get a..quantum whatever. Eddie went back to get it and then...". Barry knew. The main line of the particle accelerator ruptured and then... Absolute despair gripped Barry's heart. His knees fell weak and he crumpled to the floor. He needed to talk to Harrison Wells, now.

Caitlin looked up from the tablet resting on her forearm as she walked across the cortex too Cisco's station to compare results on atmospheric changes around Central City since the particle accelerator explosion. "I'm telling you Dr. Wells, he's not coming back". Cisco looked at her, taking a lollipop out of his mouth. "Well, I hope he does, I've had enough of just us for a while, also he was a great listener". Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Cisco, he was comatose, of course he was". Dr. Wells rolled up to the computer bank and punched a couple of numbers. "Wether or not Mr. Allen comes back is not our concern right now. What is, is the atmospheric decay around the building. It's not enough to threaten the city, but it is cause to investigate".

"Can I help"? All three people turned to see Barry Allen standing in the entryway of the room, "and I also need answers". Harrison Wells took in the man before him. The man who held the answer to his questions. "Welcome back Mr. Allen".


	3. When two hearts collide

"Okay, Barry's vitals are looking good, but his blood pressure is lower than normal".

"What are you talking about, it's off the charts".

"His normal Cisco". All of a sudden the monitor started to beep sporadically, causing Caitlin to rush for the talk back button. Through the window Barry ran at super speed on a custom made treadmill built by Cisco and Caitlin. It was made of molded plate conveyer strips and a titanium alloy frame. It was designed to run and handle high pressure and heat. Barry himself was running more slowly with each passing second. He could feel his body start to tire, but it was Caitlin's voice over the intercom that caused him to stumble and get flung into the padded wall behind him.

Barry slowly regained conciousness. He hoped that waking up in a hospital bed wasn't becoming a thing. He found he had an IV in his arm that connected to a hydration bag. "Heyhey, sleeping beauty Awakens". Barry rolled his eyes at his newfound friend's humor. While he was sleepy, groggy would be a better word, he felt anything but beautiful, his body was sorry and his head hurt like somebody had set off a bomb inside it. "What happened? It feels like I got hit by a train".

"Try slamming into a wall at 300 miles an hour," Caitlin said, walking over with her signature tablet in hand, "if it wasn't for your healing I'd be worried about you ever walking again. You were severely dehydrated and had extremely low blood sugar".

"So, what? A couple bags if this stuff and I'm good to go?"

"Heh, try fourty. With your increased metabolism you need to consume, mmm... roughly 850 tacos. Unless we're talking cheese and guac which is like, a whole not set of equations". With that Cisco went off to do more calculations, leaving Barry and Caitlin alone. Barry had noticed something about Caitlin over the past couple of days as he worked with the three scientists. He couldn't help but stare at her, the way her eyes and mouth we're set and the heart breaking pain in them. Caitlin, annoyed by the blonde man's stare, looked at him coldly. "What"?

"Nothing... I just notice you don't smile much". The hard, icy ices told him he said too much. "The explosion that gave you powers and put you in a coma ended my promising carreer as a biochemist, put my boss in a wheelchair and killed my fiancee. So forgive me if this blank expression is what you get". With that Caitlin forcefully, and quite by accident, ripped out Barry's i.v. line. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to talking about it".

"I understand".

"How"?

"The night you lost your fiancee I lost my brother".

"Barry. I'm sorry I..."

"I know. It's just after being away from the world for nine months I wake up and everything has changed. At least you've had nine months to mourn. I'm just getting started". And with that Barry Allen walked out, leaving a stunned Caitlin Snow to consider his words. Maybe he was right. Maybe after nine months it was time to get on with her life.

Patricia Spivot, though she prefers Patty, was working hard on the Mardon case. Nine months ago Mark Mardon had died when the plane he was escaping on was struck by on of the lightning bolts caused by the particle accelerator explosion. At least, that's what everyone thought, u til just earlier that day he was spotted robbing Central City Bank. Finally, she was on the right track. After all these years. But beyond that there was something that grounded her to her job more than Mardon. True she had always been a fan of his articles for the cases he worked on, but her feelings had always been juvenile and related more to that of a school girl crush. But meeting him and working with him? Not to mention becoming friends with him. All of this had just sent her feelings for Barry Allen into orbit. At first it was reading his forensics reports and the detail with which he painted the crime scene that drew her in, and then meeting the man in real life and finding out he was just as wonderful in person as in her dreams. And then nine months ago the particle accelerator explodes and he was comatose for nine months. Now, working side by side with him was a newfound dream come true. Julian Albert, the CSI that had replaced Barry while he was gone, however was a major pain that no amount of Advil could get rid of. True he was an expert in forensics, but social skills, well let's just say he had a long way to go before he would be somewhat pleasant to be around.

Barry walked silently down the street. In only a matter of months his world had been turned upside down. Eddie was gone, in a 'Who Knows Where' sort of way, his lab had been taken over by who appeared to be Draco Malfoy incarnate, bright side of the whole lab thing was he was able to work with an actual friend. He liked Patty, she was smart, kind and generous, but he knew that he would be foolish to pursue any relationship. He felt his heart ache at the thought of anyone other than a certain brown headed biochemist.

"Baby girl, you know I love you, but you can't stay in this house forever. Just , please...do something, anything". Joe West loved his daughter, and he sympathized with her loss, but he knew better than anyone that nine months was long enough to mourn and then continue with life. Tears stains covering her face Iris looked up to see her father looking down, not on her but to her. "How daddy"? The brokenness of her voice almost made Joe turn around and leave, but he knew he had to do something. "The same way I did when your mother died, remembering the people who love you and being grateful for what you do have, baby. You still have me, your friends at work, and you still have Barry. I know for a fact that that boy loves you and would do anything to see you smile again. Just like I would".

Barry sat alone in what Cisco had dubbed 'The Speed Lab'. He sat on the treadmill, absentmindedly rubbing the patch logo of his Chuck Taylor Converse sneaker. It wasn't until he heard a femenine cough that he looked up. There stood Caitlin, not smiling, but not scowling either. "Hey Barry".

"Hey".

"Could... could I talk to you about something"?

"Sure". Barry made room for her to sit, being careful to avoid the control lead that ran to the control panel behind the window of the control room. "First of all, I'm sorry for my attitude. I've had no reason to be cold with you".

"It's all right. God knows I haven't been the most sympathetic person". A light silence hung in the air as the two sat. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I'm just...I miss my brother". And with that Barry's emotional barrier broke down. Tears that had been held back now flowed like a torrential rain. And amidst the storm the umbrella of Caitlin's hug took him in and together they mourned the loss of the two men they loved most in the world. The men they knew...they would never see again.

(Okay, so this idea of SpAlbert(Julian Albert and Patty Spivot) has been on my mind recently. The idea is to have a friendship there that could turn into something. I don't know, ehat do you guys think?)


	4. The Coming Storm

Iris West had done the unthinkable. She went back to work. And she was right. It had been miserable, everybody was compassionate and sorry for her loss. It had been emotionally draining and more than anything she wanted to go back to her bed and never return. But, in a way, it had been a good day to. Barry had come by for lunch and just seeing him alive was enough to make her smile, not a full blown smile, but enough to remind her how to. That was so Barry. To come in with his smile and cheer her up. She had missed him, and to see him walking around made her realize that, of course, her dad was right. Getting back out there just might be good for her after all.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Albert, just what the heck were you thinking"? The fury of Patty Spivot's entrance into the crime lab was rivaled only by the blank expression of disinterest that stole over Julian's face. "I have no idea what you're talking about Spivot".

"Cut the crap. You turned in a report on my incompancy as a detective"?

"Prove me wrong".

"Please, what do you know about being a detective"?

"I know you need more than a thirst for vengeance".

"What are you talking about"? Patty had an idea of what he was driving at. She hoped to God she was wrong. "Patricia.."

"Patty".

"...Patricia. No matter how much you want to be, you are nothing more than a forensic investigator. And further more, if you ever question my methods again I will see to it you are fired".

"Oh please, if you had the gall to do that you would have done it already". The silence that fell was uninterrupted by a new presence in the room. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Patty Spivot". Sighing with relief Patty turned from Julian to face the newcomer. "I'm Patty. What can i help you with"?

"Hi, Iris West, reporter for the Chronicle. What do you know about a burning man"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

If you give a mouse a cookie, hes going to want a glass of milk. If you give Cisco Ramon a strange occurance he's going to want to never leave his computer. It was now coming up on two months since Barry first woke up and already he was running circles around S.T.A.R. Labs. Day by day he continued to grow, all the while Dr. Harrison Wells kept track of his progress with an invested interest.

Cisco on the other hand had been busy with another project entirely. in his spare time during the first nine months he had been working on a new fireman suit that was made of a leather/textile combo lined with dwarf star alloy which dissipates any heat around it. Cisco figured you could walk into a volcano and come out without a scratch. But, no funding and lack of materials meant he could only make a prototype suit. It was during the finishing touches on the suit that an alarm went off in the cortex. "Everyone, please report to the Cortex". This could only mean one thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Iris, we've been looking at this for weeks, without anything to show for it".

"Patty we are close, i know it. And what about this other sighting? A man who can control the weather"? Iris didn't even look up from the reports on the table. Report after report described a man on fire that could fly anf another with weather powers. "Could the two of you at least move your mess **out **of my lab, I have a reputation you know".

"For being a douchebag"?

"For being tidy, thank you". As the weeks had passed the volitity of Patty's and Julian's fights had died down, mainly due to another presence in the lab. Too Julian Iris West was unwanted, unneeded, and quite frankly, he could care less about her little project.

Finally Iris sat down with a huff. week after week and no new lead. This wasn't good. Her work load at the paper was backed up and she hadnt had a new headline since...since that night. The night everything..."That's it".

"What's it"?

"Please tell me it's going to take you away from here".

"The night S.T.A.R. Labs exploded therr was this colorful cloud and this weird energy".

"Yeah, so"?

"So, what if the burning man is related to the explosion"?

"What if he is? We don't know".

"That's why I'm going to ask".

"No, nonono I'm not going to let you waltz in there by yourself".

"Of course not, that's why your both coming with me".

"What"?"What"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harrison Wells was a man of many talents. And secrets. He shared some of both, but kept more to himself. Therr eas nobody in the world he could trust but himself. Himself; he laughed, thinking about how completely caught of guard his friends would be if the truth came out.

Speaking of which the three came running into the cortex, coming to a complete stop upon seeing the picture of the violent storm just on the edge of Central City. I believe it is safe to say that we have never seen a storm like this anywhere".

"You're telling me", Cisco said ", it's equivalent to a catagory 2 tornado, except all areas around it are completely calm".

"What's causing this"?

"I believe I know". All eyes tur ed to the three new arrivals standing in the door. Harrison rolled forward, taking off his glasses and pointing with them. "Who are you"?

"My name is Iris West, these are Patty Spivot and Julian Albert".

"Iris, what are you doing here"? Barry asked, shuffling foot to foot. "For a few weeks now I've been looking into...a certain interest and something came up when a man with, quote, weather powers robbed a bank. I could be wrong, but what if the particle accelerator's explosion did something to change this man"? Dr. Wells looked to Cisco, Caitlin and Barry. "It is possible Dr. Wells. We do, after all know of one other person who was affected".

"Who", Iris askrd woth peaked interest. "No one you need concern yourself with Ms. West. Your insight into this matter is very helpful, we will be looking into this matter. Thank you". As the trio walked out into the hallway to leave Patty couldn't help but feel relieved. "Well, that's over".

Iris smiled to herself. "You don't know me at all, do you Patty"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Once he was satisfied that the building was clear Dr. Wells returned to the cortex wherr Cisco was wheeling out a draped object. "Whst do we have here Cisco"?

"All right, a few months back I started working on some revolutionary fireman bunker gear. I figured if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community then, maybe everyone wouldn't be so mad at Dr. Wells". Everyone took a moment of silence. More than anything public safety was patamount. A lot of information had just been unveiled and none more distressing than a new human with powers that, possibly, was hell-bent on destruction. "Anyhow, I give you", as Cisco pulled back the veil Barry couldn't conceal the awe that came over him. The suit was a deep red, with darker edges around the wrists and at the top of the boots, "It's completely heat and abrasion resistant so it should be able to handle high speeds. the helmet is separate, but it locks in with the loose neck for maximum head movement. No Batman here tonight ladies and gentlemen".

"And, just what are you planning to do with this"?

"Well, i figured that with another powered being out there we could help stop him".

"Mr. Ramon. We don't know the full extent of his powers, or even if this storm is caused by this person and we definitely don't know to what extent Barry's powers are. I'm not willing to risk his life for a game of **chance".** Cisco hung his head and stepped back at the same time Barry, head held high stepped forward. "I am Dr. Wells. I don't know why I Have these powers, but if I can use them to help people, I will". Harrison Wells, for one rare moment, hung his head in surrender. "Well, Mr. Allen, clearly I can't stop you. So, I'm going to go. I sincerely hope I'm proven wrong".

000000000000000000000000000000000

The suit fit perfectly. It was comfortable, maneuverable and, surprisingly cool. The suit is outfitted with an array of sensors to keep track of your vitals. So, basically, you're getting a free checkup". Caitlin kept her eyes on her tablet, but the distance that had lessened between them had begun to grow again in that moment. "Hey, what's wrong"?

"Nothing".

"You're biting your lower lip, something's up".

"It's Nothing Barry. I'm sorry, it's just, i haven't been worried like this since...since...". Understanding, Barry took her hands in his. Pulling her in he felt her body conform to his as she met his embrace. This was different than what they had shared on the treadmill. This was complete and total need for each other. "I'll come back Caitlin. I promise". And with that Caitlin looked at him with a deep sadness. "That's what Ronnie said. and I never saw him again".

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Wheeeeew. Finally got it done. This one took a couple rewrites but i got it done.**

** So, first things first. Thank you guys SO MUCH for all the love. I wasn't expecting this kind of response to the story but it is so welcome. And if you don't like anything PLEASE tell me and if it isnt vital to the story I'll do my best to change it(as long as i don't haveto rewrite chapters. I hate that). I know Patty and Julian have shown up early, but...Patty worked alongside Barry in the comics as a forensic scientist and investigator and I just love her, especially when Shantel played her. And as for Julian, someone had to fill in for Barry and I just wanted to try my hand at writing him. And I really want your thoughts on when I should bring in Frost, I have this great idea for a little trick she and Flash can do and she is vital to it. Also, were on chapter four and not even out of episode one so, i definitely will be skipping some episodes so, if there are any episodes you want to see please let me know. Anyways, once again, with all my love and gratitude...**

** FicManiac 12**


	5. Update From the Author

Hey guys first off, I'm sorry. I know this isn't chapter 5, don't worry it's coming. This is the biggest one so far so it's taking longer than normal. So... I have a tiny confession. This story wasn't written as I had it originally planned and I've had to improvise here and there. I had originally planned it to just be a generic rewriting of season 1 with Iris replaced with Caitlin. But that wouldn't have been right and that wouldn't have been as special as this version of the story has become. This has gone further than I've ever dreamed and it's all because of you guys, my very dear readers. I had originally started writing this on my phone, just a personal project that I had no intention of ever seeing the light of day, but I took a chance and im so glad I did. And because of that chance I've been ruminating on an idea for a bigger, future project that will involve a complete redo of Supergirl, the whole show, and Arrow with DinahVer(Oliver and Dinah Lance), with a resulting teamup fic with (possibly maybe) Darkseid as the big bad. This idea isn't set in stone, after Flash I would work on Supergirl and based on the reception of that I will think about the whole crossover thing. until then I'm working on giving y'all the best fight I can between The Flash and Weather Wizard 1.

As always my beloved readers, well wishes and happy reading.

FicManiac 12


	6. A Storm to Die By

"I can't believe I let you guys talk me into this. This will be damaging to all of our careers". Julian was the complete opposite of Iris who, at the moment was monitoring the weather in the news. "Guys, yido realize ehat we are driving into right"?

"C'mon guys were almost...**TREE!!!!!!!". **All of a sudden the trio were thrown into a bedlam of activity. Any object imaginable was hurled in their direction. "Don't worry about it, just keep driving". Julian shook his head and wondered which was worse, murder, or driving into the blazes of hell with Iris as his guide.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Even with a bug in his ear Barry couldn't find a single thing wrong with the moment. He had spent many hours on the treadmill, but actually propelling himself forward at high speed? Nothing on earth could even compare. "Remember Barry, we don't know how the speed will affect your body, so make sure you leave the oxygen mask on". Yeah, cause that was what he was worried about. "Guys I wish you could see this. It's amazing". Indeed it was. He felt the pavement beneath his feet as if he were walking. The details of the night were so clear he may as well have been taking a stroll in 4K HD. "Unfortunately were not here to get a rundown of your speed, Mr. Allen, we are here to stop a potential criminal". Right, mission now, epicness later. Oh, but it felt good. The wind embracing him, the energy flowing through his body, not to mention the lightning shooting off of his body. It was all so...so... peaceful. For the first time since the explosion everything felt right. Except for one thing. Eddie was still gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000

_From the personal journal of Harrison Wells: The stage is set, the players are ready, and I am, for all intents and purposes, The Puppetmaster. He doesn't know yet, and I pray he never does, who I really am. He and all the rest live their lives completely oblivious to the truth in their midst. The truth that..._

"Doctor Wells come quick. We've got trouble".

"On my way, Cisco". Quickly, sitting down in his chair, Wells moved from the hidden room and into the hallway, already aware of what was happening.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Clyde Mardin never believed in God. He had no concept of religion or faith. Never once did he step foot inside a church, not even when his mother died. The only thing he cared about in the world was himself, and his brother. But Mark was dead. as the plane went down he saw his brother. Watched as the lightning tore through his flesh and rip him apart. Niw there was only one thing left. Cause as much harm to the world as the world had done to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The barn was empty as Joe West walked through, gun ready with a flashlight underneath illuminating the path. "Welcome Detective West". The voice to his right caught him off guard. turning to face the man the light revealed the face of Clyde Mardin. "You've been looking for me for a long time", his smile grew as his arms stretched out, "well here I am".

"How are you here? You died with your brother".

"That's where you're wrong detective. I survived, and when I woke up on the ground after S.T.A.R.Labs blew, when I saw what I could do, I understood. I Am God". Joe stared at the man, disbelief written across his face. "Shut the hell up". All if a sudden Mardin reached out and sent Joe flying through the air, a chard mess in the center of his chest. "That's just a taste of what I can do, West. This, is the grand finale". Pulling back the sliding door Joe could barely see through the tears and pain. But what he saw would haunt him till the day he died.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The video camcorder in Iris' hand jiggled as she ran, trying to capture every angle of the storm she could. behind her rand Patty and Julian, trying desperately to stop her from doing something foolish. "Iris, please, we need to get out of here". Patty's screams never reached her as a cold hand grabbed her throat. Desperately she fought the grip that held her, but she harder she fought the stronger the grip became until..."Let her go", Julian ordered. The man turned and laughed. Pointed straight at him was a police issued automatic handgun. "Do you think bullets can stop God"?

"No, but they can put you on your arse, now drop her".

"You first". And with that Clyde Mardin pointed a finger at Julian and shot a lightning bolt at him, dropping Julian, and the gun. "And now", he said turning back to Patty, "It's your turn". Just as Mardin was about to electrify Patty he was sent tumbling back by an unseen force. "Dude, not cool, you could have seriously hurt someone". Standing before him, dressed in red, was a masked figure. A familiar figure, but not like the one he had met. And all of a sudden, he knee he'd been lied to. "No", he screamed, "Im the only one. I was supposed to have been special".

"Really, did your mommy tell you that"? Furiously Mardin shot boot after bolt of lightning at the masked man wo, time after time, dodged each one. "Who was this mysterious man?

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Cisco, Caitlin I need help you guys. "I cant get close enough to stop him". Almost immediately it hit Cisco. "Dude, try catching one of the lightning bolts".

"WHAT"? Barry and Caitlin asked at the same time. "Cisco, I can't catch a lightning bolt".

"Nono, think about it. It was a lightning bolt that gave you your powers, Right now you are dodging them like nobody's business. You can do this, it's a part of who you are, it's what makes you unique Barry".

"Cisco", Caitlin said, forgetting that Barry was listening, "no. It could kill him".

"But it could work".

On the other end Barry made up his mind. Ine man was going down tonight. And he was determined to not be that man. Closing his eyes, he focused. He could feel the lightning in his bloodstream as it flashed through his veins. It was making him more than he could have ever dreamed, it was a part of him. And he could control it. Opening his eyes everything slowed down. He could see a lightning bolt infront of him. Hesitantly he reached out to touch it. No shock, no burn. Grinning he took it like a spear and threw it at Mardin. Everything became real time as Mardin exploded backwards, unconscious. Immediately his focus turned to Patty. She was unconscious but other wise she was fine. "Guys, I need to know what to do about the storm".

"Mr. Allen, describe the storm to me".

"It's like a funnel cloud but, like a hundred times bigger". Harrison Wells dreaded this moment. He, more than anyone knee what this could mean. He had risked everything for this, the moment Barry Allen embraced The Flash. And he could be killing him. Barry, listen carefully. You need to unravel the cloud".

"How"?

"You need to run the opposite direction ofit, matching the speed of it and then run faster". No, in Caitlin's mind she just heard Barry get semtrnced to death. "Dr. Wells he can't do it".

"Yes he can".

"No. We don't know how fast he can run or, or what the effects will be on his body. The g-forces alone would rupture him inside".

"_Caitlin",_ Barry said through the commlink, "_I've got to try. If I don't everyone could die. I can't let that happen"._ And with that Barry set off at a racing pace.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Patty's head was beating like a drum. She was trying to push her way through the fog in her head but nothing came to her. As the fog cleared memories resurfaced and one stood out. "Julian", she called, stumbling to her feet, "Julian where are you"? The wind beat against her cries as she ended up crawling around until, finally, she found Julian's silent form. "Julian, wake up. Please". She shook him, but to no avail. So, this is how it ended. The one time he shiwed any kind of compassion for her and itbkilled him. Patty would laugh if her heart wasn't breaking.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The air current from the cyclone kept Barry from getting close enough to have any effect on it. No matter how fast he ran he couldn't build up enough pressure to overcome the opposing pressure caused by the storm. "Guys," he called into the radio, "I'm not making any difference in this, there has to be another way".

"Barry, even if there was another way we don't have enough time. This is the only way buddy". Barry hung his head. He just didn't have enough speed. "_Barry Allen". _The voice that came on the radio almost caused him to stumble, again, "_Before we found you I had lost Ronnie and my life was over. I just knew that nobody would ever infuriat me like he would, make me laugh like he would, nobody would ever love me like he would. And I would never love anyone like I loved him. But then I met you and you turned my whole life upside down. And I found myself looking at you in way that scared me. I don't know what I feel for you and I don't know if you feel the same for me, but I believe in you, Barry Allen. So Run"._ With a new burst of speed Barry exploded into the night. It was as if a barrier had been broken down and he was reaching untold limits. And he felt alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, no". Thise were two words Caitlin didn't want to hear. "What is it Cisco"?

"His heart rate has spiked anf his oxygen levels have dropped".

"Doesn't the suit filter the oxygen needed for the occupant"?

"Yes, but that suit was built for regular humans, not people like Barry".

"_Guys, I can't breathe", _Barry's voice was winded and his speed was dropping, "_I've gotta take the mask off". _And without another word Barry's levels began to stabilize. "It's working, I don't know what happened but it worked".

Harrison Wells smiled. He knew why.And he was thrilled about the upcoming events.

000000000000000000000000000000000

For the first time since he woke up Barry could feel his lungs heaving for air, his muscles burned with each step. 'just a little longer', he thought. Finally the cyclone dissipated he began to slow and finally come to a stop. "I did it guys I di..."

000000000000000000000000000000000

**I did it guys, here is chapter five, and just in time for Valentine's Day (Or as I call it, chocolate sale at Walgreens Eve). Don't worry, Major SnowBarry to come and a major revelation. So, has anyone guessed the biggest twist of all?**


	7. Learning to live with the present

**You guys are awesome. Y'all have shown the story such love that I check my email inbox every time I update. Thank You so much. So, as promised I've got a reveal planned for this chapter. Unfortunately it's not the big reveal, that's going to be midway through, but it has been on the mind of my dear reader and reviewer, Amelia. Yes, Amelia, you will have your question answered this time around. So, without further ado, let's begin**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iris had abandoned her camera as soon as she saw her father lying on the ground. His chest was scarred and his shirt and coat were tattered. But he was breathing. He was alive. Quickly she called for an ambulance.As the line rang she saw something truly spectacular. At the base of the tornado, spinning in the opposite direction, was a red flash, and the red flash was stopping the storm.

With the ambulance on it's way Iris watched in disbelief at the sight. Finally, when it had ended and the figure stood still she approached with curious caution. And then he fell. Giving in she ran up to him, knelt and removed his mask. It was Barry. "Oh my god, Barry", she shouted, trying to shake him awake to no avail, "Barry wake up, please". Her pleas were short lived as she was knocked aside by a violent hit. "Don't count on it sweetheart. He's never gonna wake up again". With that he began to electrocute Barry, at least he would have if a pillar of fire hadn't shot out of the sky and roasted him alive. The source of the fire slowly descended from above and walked over to Iris. To say she was shocked was an understatement as she took in the man before her. "_Are you alright"?_ He asked, his voice echoed within itself. "Ee.. Eddie"?

"_Leave now, take him with you_", he said indicating Barry, "_And don't look for us_". With that his whole body ignited in fire and he flew off into the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000

S.T.A.R. Labs didn't have a chapel, not that Caitlin Snow was religious. God had never been a concept that ever formed in her mind, facts, numbers and quantum terms had been the bible which she based her life on. But now, sitting at the entrance to the pipeline she found herself begging a God she wasnt even sure existed to bring Barry back home. As she sat there crying she realized just how truly alone she was. Her dad had left when she was a child, her mother may as well not exist and Ronnie? Ronnie was gone in a cloud of fire. And Barry, for all she knrw was dead. He had fallen and there were no life signs or teadings ftom the suit. She was alone. Nothing and no one would ever change that.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Just a little further Cisco and...we are...here, stop". The field was empty as they looked around. "Drive around a little, let's see ehat we can find". Cisco nudged the accelerator and the S.T.A.R. Labs van cruised around the open field until the head lights met the tiny beam if Itis West's video camera. "Well", Dr. Wells said, quite amused with the spirited young woman, "It seems our new friend is more than meets the eye".

000000000000000000000000000000000

_From the personal journal of Harrison Wells:. I think it's safe to say at this point that this Barry Allen is more resilient than any of the others. Yes the Weather Wizard's creation almost destroyed him, but it seems that one unexpected person is the key to our ultimate goal. In the meantime I will continue my work, I will continue to be there, to encourage and restrain, always with our end goal in mind. Until then I remain your friend._

_Sincerely- * * *_

_000000000000000000000000000000000_

Barry's bedside was not as cold and empty as it normally was whenever he would wake up. He smiled at the sleeping brown headed biochemist. she was slumped forward, her arms and head resting on the bed. As he stirred around to sit up she began to wake up as well. As she looked up he could see tear stains cover her face. In that moment his heart broke with the pain and worry she must have been feeling. " I am so sorry Caitlin. I should have...I should have", But she stopped him with a finger to his lips. "You did what you had to Barry. You saved countless lives and you're still here. That's more than I could ask for". As Barry reached forward to embrace her she put a hand to his chest and pulled back. "But I can't live with nit knowing what will happen to you if you go out again".

"Caitlin, this was a one-time thing".

"Was it, can you promise me that you and Clyde Marden were the only two people affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion? Because I can't". A silence hung in the air as the two sat alone. Barry knew she was right, the probability of morr people out there like him was high. And he also knew that if there were more like Marden than he would have to stop them. "You are a good person Barry", Caitlin said, tears pooling behind her eyes, "And I know that if there are more bad people out there then you will try to stop them. And I can't live my life without you".

"Then don't push me away. Look, we are doing well right now as friends. we don't have to be more. But it would be more distracting without you in my head than with you".

"And what if you get hurt"? Barry smiled and looked down at his bandaged torso. At some point while fighting Marden, he realized, he must have been grazed by a lightning bolt. "Well, then I have an amazing physician, Dr. Snow".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry was on cloud nine as he exited the building he looked up at the stars. So many planets, so many possibilities for the future. He was, he now realized, living in a world where anything was possible. ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000

0000After Credits Scene0000

Harrison Well's secret vault held two things. Well, three, but the third was less of a secret and more of a burden. "Gideon", he said, "open my journal and prepare a new entry",

"_Today has been quite eventful, to say the least. It turns out that Barry Allen and Iris West are not as _romantic as I was lead to believe, however, Mr. Allen and Dr. Snow's blooming relationship may prove to be most intriguing indeed.

Sincerely- *

000000000000000000000000000000000

**All right people her eit is, the conclusion of episode 1. FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*RAISES HANDS IN VICTORY*. Thank you all so much for the reviews so, keep em coming and share this story with your friends and family. Everyone of y'all have been amazing and I love each and every one of you, Thank You for being so incredible and patient for this. So I'm going to be working on a beta Supergirl season 1 rewrite so, Flash is going to be on hold for a few days, but I will work on it don't worry. If there is anything you would like to see in the Supergirl rewrite let me know, but I will tell you that a specific someone is not going to be who you think they are.**

**Until Then- FicManiac 12**


	8. Author's Note 2

Alright guys, so, I've decided to merge The Flash and Supergirl rewrites into one so y'all don't have to rabbit hop around reading two different stories. Also I'm working on making the chapters longer so I can alternate between The Flash and Supergirl.

Happy reading and well wishes

Sincerely

FicManiac13


	9. Supergirl: Rewriting Fate

**So, this is the Beta Supergirl rewrite, if it works out well I'll use it for the actual story, but till then it's just a test to see about working on an extended universe. So, first and foremost, Supergirl and The Flash and all future heroes are on the same earth. Since Flash came first here he and FIRESTORM will be the only ones from The Flash: Rewriting Fate that will be mentioned, but only as legends. Anyways here is Supergirl: Beta ****000000000000000000000000000000000**Krypton's heart burned for her children. Overmany centuries they had harvested her resources, destroyed her lands and natural beauty. Of course she loved them, what mother doesn't love her children, but they were killing her. Slowly but surely, she would be dead.

Brothers Jor and Zor-El had both been born to be scientists. They had been conceived through the DNA database in the hall of lineage and given the programming they would need for their given profession. But they had something else that was not imbred in them, but given by their home mother, compassion and love. As time passed they had gained children of their own, very unusual for Krypton's current time because they had decided, with their life-mates, to conceive children naturally. It was a dangerous desire and the brothers decided that this would be done over time. Zor and his wife, Alura, agreed to be the first; Jor and his wife Lara were next. So, in a secret place, far from the city, two children were born, the first natural conceptions and births on Krypton for more than a thousand years. Zor-El and Alura named their daughter Kara, Jor and Lara's son was named Kal. Both children were destined to bring forth a revolution like no other, but as it always does in the long run, fate had a different destiny in mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Zor listen to me, your readings are wrong, the decay rate of the planet core has significantly increased. There is simply no time to save our entire family". Zor-El looked at his brother, his friend, his lifelong companion and partner. He could see the truth of the words in his eyes. "Then what do you suggest Jor"?

"The children. They were to be the salvation of Krypton. Perhaps they still can. I have searched the stars and found a suitable planet in the galaxy of Gaean. There the planet's yellow sun will strengthen them". Jor showed his brother his findings, and Zor took them with a look of astonishment. "Jor, they will be like gods to these people. They will be different, hunted even".

"But they will have a chance to live, which is more than what they would have on Krypton".

000000000000000000000000000000000

13 year old Kara Zor-El, more than anything in the world, loved her baby cousin Kal. From the moment she first held him she felt such a kindred spirit in him she immediately and irrevocably fell in love with him. So, it was, when the time came, she knew above all else that she would do whatever it took to protect him. As she held him, his sweet face contorted in cries and sobs as his mother handed him to Kara for safe keeping. "I love you, my sweet Kal. May Krypton's heart survive forever within yours". With thise final words she released her son. Kara took him and layed him in his pod. Time restraints had limited the El brothers to only being able to construct two pods, one for Kara and another, smaller one for Kal. building anything bigger would have cost time and secrecy. "Remember Kara", her father said, taking his daughters hands in his, "when both pods have cleared the system your navigation system will lock onto Kal and from there you will lock with his pod and together travel to this new planet. Do you understand"? Kara fought back the tears that threatened to break free. She would not let the last time she saw her father be blurred by tears. She wanted to remember every detail of his kind, gentle face. "I understand father". And so, for the last time, Kara hugged her father goodbye.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty-five years later*

000000000000000000000000000000000

Martha Kent smiled as she watched her husband Jonathan and their son Clark walk along the fenced in pasture. They had walked that path so often there was now a rutted path where the pair now walked. The Kansas sky was overflowing with deep reds and purples as the sun was setting. Beside her sat Lois Lane, Clark's long time love and, as she so proudly stated, her future daughter in-law. "So, Lois," Martha began, not hiding her intentions, "how soon am I going to be getting some grandkids". Lois laughed softly. "I don't know Martha. Clark and I have talked about it but, we haven't talked about when. We both want kids, but... I don't know. We want to take some time as husband and wife before we have kids, but, I see him volunteer weekends to work with kids at the homeless shelter and I just know he's going to be an amazing dad. I'm not sure I can make him wait".

"Trust me, you can make that boy do anything you want, he'd walk through a Kryptonite fog and face a thousand armed men for you".

"I know, I guess I'm just not comfortable with telling him that I want kids later".

"Well, tell you what, you tell him that, and he'll be happy with whatever choice you make, because he loves you. I know because I'm his mother", she said with a wink.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Time passed slowly in the Phantom Zone. But Kara Zor-El didn't notice. Fortunately the shrapnel from Krypton's implosion/explosion hadn't damaged her pods chryostasis systems. she was comfortably sleeping aeay the twenty-five years her cousin had lived on earth without her. But now she was in orbit around the planet, and lost time was about to be made up.


	10. Welcome to College

"Welcome family and alumni to the Smallville High 2013 graduation, it is my great pleasure to present to you...". Kara couldn't believe how bored she was. Already she had gone through the Kryptonian and Earth numeric systems twice, forwards and backwards. She had already picked Kal, Lois, baby Jonathan, and her adopted parents Martha and Jonathan Kent. Through the droning speech she heard Kal talking to her in Kryptonian at a level only the two of them could hear. _*Calm down, Kara. If you get anymore excited you'll bust a blood vessel*_

_*I'm sorry, I'm just sooo bored*_

_*I understand, Dean Schuster was like this back when Pa was in school*_

_*Dear Rao, how old is this guy*?_

_*Legend says he's been in Smallville since the great ice age*_

"Kara Kent"

_Gotta go graduate cous_*

_I'm proud of you K, just as your parents are*. _A tear glistened in Clark's voice and echoed in Kara's thoughts. Looking ahead to her future she knew one thing for certain. Things were about to change.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"You'll make sure to email twice a week, right Kara"?

"Yes ma'am".

"And call us when you get settled in to your room. Are you sure you don't want Jonathan to go with you and help you move in"? Kara smiled at the dear woman's concern and worry, so much that reminded her of her own mother. "Yes Martha, I'm sure".

"Okay. Well, Clark and Lois are going to meet you at the train station",

"Yes ma'am, and I will let you know when I've arrived and am with Kal".

"All right young lady, you watch that sass". Kara chuckled, she had always had a way with words and, much like her own mother had been prone to do, Martha Kent made sure her adopted daughter knew her manners when it came to matters of conversing with another person, not that it stopped her from giving her two cents about...well, anything. Kara closed in and hugged Martha goodbye. "You know, I feel just as heartbroken as the day Clark left for college. You mean just as much to me as he does, Kara. I love both of you so much. Just like you were my own children".

"We are".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Clark," Kara didn't like Kal's Earth name, it sounded primitive and vulgar, not at all beautiful and eligant like his Kryptonian name that spoke of many generations and bloodlines of respectability, dignity and honor, "I told you, I am perfectly capable of carrying my own things, I am a lady after all".

"And I a gentleman, and a gentleman enjoys, relishes even, to carry a lady's things. It's what a man does".

"It makes me look weak".

"It makes you look important". Kara thought about that for a moment and considered, "well, I do like being important".

"You are, Kara. Now, how close are we? Even with super strength I'm getting tired of hauling your crap around".

"Clark Joseph Kent, I thought you were a gentleman".

"Well, the gentleman is getting anxious to see you properly settled in to life as a college student". As Kara's back was to him he couldn't see the extra large smile light up her face. Despite many things that she believes Earth is behind on, an education system where you are free to kearn what you wish and become what you want was a freedom it had that Krypton had lacked in. And she wanted to learn it all. "We're here", she nearly squealed, "alright. Here goes". Almost solemnly she slid her key into the lock and turned it. The door opened and inside the apartment was standard and nothing stood out. But to Kara, being on her own was more than she dreamed of. And, yeah she'd be sharing it with someone else but nothing could dampen her spirits. As she walked in she saw that her roommate had already arrived and was quite messy, having left boxes and bubble wrap with various items strewn about. In the back room she heard some rock music drifting in the air. "Well," she said, undeterred by the sight, "time to introduce myself". As she walked down the shirt hall the music roared louder and louder until it was deafening. In the room she saw a short brunette girl with a shirt layered a-bob haircut that was pulled back by a hair band. Her voice mixed beautifully with the varying notes and harmonized in a quite professional manner. She danced around the room with a paint brush turning the room into a beautiful sunset color. In one rotation she caught sight of Kara and beamed from ear to ear. "Hello", she said extending her hand, "you must be Kara, I'm Alex Benton, I'm very pleased to meet you". Something about Alex's exuberant happiness and cheerful disposition made Kara pull back a little out of fear that it was contagious. "Yes, and this is Clark, my cousin". Clark, ignoring Kara's reluctant handshake, took Alex's hand in his own. "A pleasure to meet you, Miss Benton".

"Oh my gosh, are you Clark Kent"?

"Well, I don't advertise it but, yes, I am".

"Oh my gosh, you and Lois Lane are like, my total faves". Now Clark began to feel uncomfortable. "Thank you, but I must be going now. Miss Benton, again, it was a real pleasure to meet you".

"Thank you Mr. Kent".

"Kara, I love you. And don't forget to call Ma".

"I won't". As Kara hugged him goodbye she already missed him. As he leaned down she whispered in his ear, "The last time I hugged you goodbye we were separated for twenty-five years".

"Well, this time it's just till Thanksgiving". And with that Clark bid a final farewell to the girls and set off for anything that lay ahead for a superhero in disguise.

Kara shut the door and yurned to see Alex with a face all lit up. "What's got you grinning like a fiend"?

"Your cousin smells nice". Kara rolled her eyes and made a place on the couch while Alex sat across in a puffy white easy chair. "So, let's get to know each other".

"Uggghhh, I just got here, can't I relax for a bit"?

"Okay my turn. I'm eighteen years old and I'm from Arizona".

"I wasn't playing along, I was making a point".

"Okay... I'll just tidy up a bit then". And with that Alex began to pack bubble wrap back into boxes and carry them to her room. While there she made a phone call, not knowing that Kara could hear every word. "Hello Uncle John...yes I am doing well, hiw are you?...yes my roommate has arrived... she's okay, she's grumpy and tired but I'm sure she's really nice...no, I haven't had any incidents...yes, I'll make sure to call if I need you...yes, I will... goodbye".

000000000000000000000000000000000


	11. Questions Arise

The journalism class Kara had chosen was depressingly empty, save for four or five students, one of whom, a brown headed girl about her own age, waved her over. She appeared to be out going, not as much as Alex, and friendly. "Hi, how are you"?

"Can't complain".

"That's good, I'm Tobi, Tobi Raines".

"Kara Kent".

"Nice to meet you Kara".

"You too. So, what do you know about this professor".

"I hear Miss Grant is a real hard case".

"Well, I think I can handle her". And just then the subject of the conversation walked in. Blew in would be a more accurate adjective, as the sou d of clicking heels was followed by a domineering figure in an off white pantsuit and shoulder length hair dyed blonde. "As you have probably figured out by now journalism is not a subject that interests many these days as news can now be a push notification on your smart phone's screen. But don't quit now, you'll be given that opportunity later, right now the only thing I want to here us the acknowledgement of your presence when I call your name. Chance Arneson",

"Here".

",Stephanie Atkins",

"Here".

"Kiera Kent",

"Kara". Through cold steel eyes Cat Grant looked up. "Excuse me"?

"My name is Kara miss Grant".

"Your name is whatever I say it is, do you understand me"?

"Then I'm sure you won't mind if I call you Cat".

"I most certainly do mind, and if you question me one more time I will have you dismissed".

"Let me save you the trouble. CAT"! Picking up her backpack and laptop Kara stood up and left without another word, all the while Tobi watched her new friend's retreating ponytail, neither witnessing the slight upward curve to Cat Grant's lips.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kara's anger was boiling over as she nearly ran out of the math and literature building, her face beginning to turn a deep red. "Kara, Kara wait up". Tobi herself had to run to keep up with Kara's quick, angry stride. "Go back to class Tobi", Kara said, "Now is not a good time to be around me". Just then her cell phone buzzed. It was a video call from Alex. "What do you want Alex"?

"I...just had a feeling".

"Well your feeling is wrong I'm fine. I'll see you soon".

"Okay, I'll have lunch rea...", with that Kara immediately hung up and turned back to Tobi. "Who was that"? She asked with a note of wariness in her voice. "Oh, just my roommate".

"Oh", Tobi said, perking up a bit, "so, do I need to let you go"?

"Actually... I could use a cappuccino, would you like to get one with me"?

"Uh, yeah, sure".

000000000000000000000000000000000

If Alex didn't know better, and she did, she would think that Kara didn't want to talk to her. But it wasn't that. She could sense stubborn pride and a sense of proving one's usefulness and worth. She could also sense a feeling of misplacement and longing. But for what she didn't know. She could only hope that Kara would open up to her and include her in her circle of trust. But, then again, the same could be said about herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Winslow Schott Jr. was not one for small talk, nobody interacted with him and he never interacted with anyone. It was a preferred situation for him. Until he heard crying from across the small alley between his apartment building and the adjacent one. Opening his blinds he could see a small brunette, her bed overflowing with tissues. Dang it, he could never resist a lady in distress. Thinking quickly he grabbed his lacrosse stick and tapped on her window. She was startled, but calmly opened her window. "Yes, do you need something"?

"Yeah, I was wondering if you needed a shoulder to cry on".

"I wasn't crying, I was releasing my excess moisture so I don't bloat". With wide eyes Winn continued. "Oh, does...does that happen often"?

"Every once in a while I'll forget".

"Well, if I forget... you know what, I have nothing to compete with that". And she laughed. Winn cursed the beautiful, melodic laughter from the eoman across from him. "I'm Winn".

"I am Alex".

"Well Alex, would you like to get a cup of coffee"? "And dang it if her smile wasn't more beautiful.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Who does she think she is? She's supposed to instruct, not demean her students. Sure it's college and the instructors expect more from the students but still, to do something like that with no provocation is just wrong. Am I wrong"?

"Well I..".

"You know what? It doesn't even matter, I'm never going back to that class again". Tobi sighed as Kara neared the end of her rant. She had lost track of how many espressos the blonde had drank, but evidently they had no effect, well, none she could see. "You know, you could just switch professors instead".

"No. Then she would win. No, I need to do something that let's her know that she can't treat people like this an...". Kara stopped mid sentence as she saw Alex walk in with a boy, one she hoped to have never seen again.

"Oh great, just what I need", she complained as Alex caught sight of her and started over, Whinn in tow. "Hi Kara, this is Winn, he's our neighbor across the street".

"Well you should have left him there".

"Well she needed good company, seeing that you are her roommate", Winn kicked in.

"Well at least i didn't spend most of highschool stuck in a locker".

"And I still became valedictorian while you barely scraped by".

Alex was nearly drowning in the emotions coming from the man and woman. "How about a cup of coffee.."? But Kara's retort trampled any hope of Alex being acknowledged.

"Maybe because I was too busy having a life outside of my den of depression". The moment she said it she knew it was a low blow, but the heat of anger was welling up inside, waiting to be unleashed. Before Winn could say anything another voice, feminine and commanding cut the air. "Excuse me". The group turned to see a young latina standing beside Tobi who clung to her books protectively. "Can I help you"? Kara questioned, the heat still burning in her voice.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that if you keep this up I'm going to ask you to leave, forcefully if necessary". She didn't know what it was, but Kara got the feeling that there was something more to the brunette's attitude than a civil disruption. Alex could sense it too, and she also k ew that if she didn't get Kara out right now the latina would make good on her threat, or try to.

"Kara, let's not cause anymore trouble here, let's go home". Alex took her hand and sent soothing vibes through Kara's body until Kara gave in. As they walked out Kara's mind swirled with questions about Alex. What had she done to maje her leave, and how could she have known that Kara was upset when she had called? Something was definitely up with her and she was determined to find out what it was.


	12. The Nuclear Man

Iris West paced the floor of the CCPD forensics lab, Julian's pen tapping with irritation on the desk. "West, would you please stop that? You're waring a rut into the floor with your tendency for pacing".

"I'm sorry Julian, I've just got so much on my mind right now. Where's Patty, I could use her help with this"?!

"Your guess is as good as mine", he said, his jaw clenched with aggrivation. His wound from Weather Wizard's lightning bolt was aching and he refused to take pain medication.

Iris couldn't help but notice how close Patty and Julian had gotten over the past few weeks, and lately Julian had become more distant than before, and he was plenty distant then. "Julian, did you say something to her"?

"Like what"?

"Like something to make her upset"?

"What is this, an interrogation"?

"No, it's a friend being concerned for another".

"We are not friends, Iris".

"Ignore it all you want, push us away if that makes you happy, but we still care for you. Even if you're acting like a wuss".

"What is it your even working on"?

"It's about the other night at the field".

"You mean when I almost got killed"?

"Yes, the Weather Wizard",

"Come up with that all on your own did you"?

"Yeah, every newspaper villain needs a monicar".

"Please continue".

"Well, the Weather Wizard wasn't defeated by the Flash, but by a mysterious other who was on fire".

"Wait? This mysterious person was on fire"?

"Yes".

"Well, it shouldn't be a mystery for long if their ablaze. They're probably dead by now, if they weren't already".

"I'm serious Julian, therr us a new type of human out there, probably the next stage of human evolution. Isn't that something that you want your name on"?

"Right now, the only thing I want my name on is a cappuccino from Jitters". As he walked away he suddenly turned, a reluctant acceptance on his face. "Would you care to join me Iris"?

000000000000000000000000000000000

In the slums of Central City a lone figure sits alone in a dark alley, speaking, what seams like, at first, to another, but is actually himself.

"We should have told her'.

'We can't, it could bring her and Caity into danger, and I will not allow that'.

'But she saw us, she recognized me'.

'Only because it's your body'.

'Gentlemen, please, your giving me a headache'.

'You know what, Professor, it's your fault we're even in this situation'.

'I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, Ronald'.

'I mean you have us scavenging around for scraps, in garbage'.

'Forgive me if I'm trying to keep us alive and out of the hands of those who would dissect us'.

'Let 'em try'.

'Oh really Edward, do you have to be so mellow dramatic'?

'Im with the professor on this Eddie. We can't hurt people, not like that man you torched last month'.

'Well I wasn't going to let that...AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH'.

'Oh no, Edward's body is deteriorating faster then I had previously calculated. It might be time to seek help from your friends Ronald'.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"C'mon guys, at least make it challenging". Barry Allen was a blur of dark blue and yellow lightning as he sped around the lab, playing chess with Dr. Wells, ping-pong with Cisco, and operation with Caitlin, simultaneously.

"This isn't just a fun exercise Mr. Allen,' Dr. Wells cautioned, 'this is to test your mental agility and see how you handle multiple tasks at the same time".

"You mean multitasking"?

"Multitasking is a myth, Mr. Allen. It is merely the allusion given to maintaining multiple tasks separately, yet within the same time structure. This is not an exercise in rubbing your head and patting your belly, this can help you significantly in the field".

"Dr. Wells is right', Caitlin interjected, 'your focus will be greatly inhanced with practice".

"Maybe we could practice later', Barry said with a smirk, giving Caitlin a quick, but firm kiss, causing Caitlin to flush with embarrassment. Since agreeing not to be more than friends, both adults had found it impossible not to be affectionate with the other, so they had given in and began unofficially dating. But Caitlin still had issues with PDA. She was a firm believer in saving your affection for when you could give your attention to your significant other wholly and completely. And she wanted to be that with Barry, but she wasn't ready, and she wasn't sure how to tell him.

"Practice on your own time Mr. Allen, right now we need to focus on the here and now". Especially with what was about to happen. Snart would steal the cold gun, and eventually the heat gun. But at least _that_ day wasn't today. The day he almost lost everything important to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Leonard Snart, not many know him, those that do fear him. He had grown up in the shadow of an incompetent thief, something he strived never to be. Make no mistake, he was by far the best thief in the field, a man who knew what would happen before it happened. It was no parlor trick, but a passion for his "art". He carefully planed each heist and sought perfection in his crimes so much so that the police arrived long after he had fled.

This next heist though, would put him in the history books. Right now he was looking it square in the polished surface. It was a priceless jewel, larger than the Hope Diamond and twice as valuable. he knew exactly how much, calculating the take for each member of his crew as he chewed his spearmint gum, noticing a child looking at him, then smiled as Leonard offered him a piece if gum. Reality came back as the droning voice of the tour guide finished up the well practiced, and well worn monologue on the diamond. Leonard Snart sighed as he looked at his watch and turned to leave the group. He had somewhere to be.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry groaned as the hot shower washed aeay the aches and sweat from his body. It had been a long day and he was ready to go home. He smiled at the thought of what would be waiting for him. A mountain of food and the most beautiful woman in the world to cuddle with, being able to smell her unique of Cinnamon and mint that always calmed him down after a long day. A long day that involved a stolen kiss that, now that he thought about it wasn't as involved on both sides. _'Dang it',_ he thought, _'Caity doesn't like PDA'._ She had told him why and he understood her feelings and respected them. And he had forced her outside her comfort zone. He needed to talk to her. Now!

000000000000000000000000000000000

Caitlin was outside S.T.A.R. Labs, walking to her car when Barry found her. "Caitlin', he called over the distance.

"Barry', she asked, concerned, 'what is it".

"I'm sorry Caitlin".

"About what"?

"About kissing you in front of Cisco and Dr. Wells". Caitlin's shoulders dropped with relief as she let out a relieved chuckle.

"It's okay Barry. I know I have a thing about boundaries and I'm glad you're considerate of that, but if you want to steal a kiss now and then I won't mind. I love you Bartholomew Allen". With that she leaned in to kiss him, but not before a flaming man crashed into her car.

"My apologies, I seem to be losing cohesion with myselves". That was all he managed to say before passing out.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Barry and Caitlin stood side by side as they watched the body of Eddie Thawne as it lay, strapped down on a hospital bed. He had been given a sedative and biw they waited for Dr. Wells to inform them of Eddie's condition. They turned as they heard the familiar whir of the power chair.

"While Mr. Thawne's condition is, for the moment stable, I'm afraid there is more here than just his ability to 'flame on', as Cisco's comics put it".

"What do you mean"?

"I mean that there are three consciounsses inside Mr. Thawne, and not just consciousses but two other people. Right now they are constantly battling for superiority, and Mr. Thawne's body is rejecting them like a host rejects a parisite. The resulting instability is causing an exothermic reaction. I worry. If his temperature continues to rise it will set off a chain reaction".

"And then what happens"?

"He goes nuclear".


	13. Unions

**So... I thought you, my dear readers, deserve an explanation for why I've been gone for so long. I've been currently barraged by story ideas and I've been working on them, you can read them if you go to my page, and some of my others have gone ignored for a while and I apologise. Secondly, I have not split the Supergirl storyline into a separate one because she will be involved with the Flash soon enough and then, when both are strong enough to stand on their own will the story's be split. Now, on to the next chapter.**000000000000000000000000000000000

Nuclear, that was the last thing Barry wanted to hear about his brother. For the last two months he had begun to accept the fact that he was gone and wasn't coming back. Then all of a sudden he falls out of the sky. Things definitely had gotten weird within the last eleven months.

"All right Mr. Allen, we're going to wake Mr. Thawne now, you're welcome to join us, however if you wish not to I understand".

"It's fine Dr. Wells, I'll come with you". Harrison Wells looked at Barry and nodded, the knowing look on his face not escaping Barry. For a while Barry half suspected that Dr. Wells was keeping a secret and, after the murder of Simon Stagg, owner of Stagg industries, he felt that he needed to look into the background of Dr. Harrison Wells.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Metropolis University: Cat Grant's Journalism Class

000000000000000000000000000000000

Cat Grant looked out on her students. She had six in total. 'Pity', she thought, 'journalism isn't as popular as it used to be'. She held up a bundle of plastic folios in her left hand. "These are your assignments. I have taken the liberty of choosing them for you. You will have two weeks to research and right an article which, God knows, you need the time to get it right". She said this as she walked the front row handed out the folios. Kara Kent was the last stop. "See me after class Ms. Kent, you too Ms. Raines". Tobi Raines sensed the anger rise in Kara and gently placed her hand on Kara's shoulder. She didn't know what Ms. Grant wanted but, she hoped, it couldn't be bad. Could it?

The end of class came quickly for the pair and together they walked into Cat Grant's office. "First of all ladies', she began, 'this is entirely a business meeting. As you know I have given you a very unique subject matter".

"That's putting it lightly", Kara mumbled, which Cat ignored.

"There is a mysterious 'Streak' in Central City, going around doing good and saving the day. Your job is to investigate this thing, whatever it is, and if you do your job correctly it will be CatCo's next front page story".

"Central City? That's like, two states over Ms. Grant".

"Which is why I'm giving you two an extra week. Don't take my generosity for granted Ms. Kent, fail this assignment and you fail this course, you as well Ms. Raines. Now, here are your plane tickets, you leave in the next fourty eight hours. Use them wisely".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Central City Kara, can you believe it"? Despite Kara's current mood nothing was keeping Alex from flitting around packing her bags.

"Once again Alex, you're not coming".

"Nonsense, I already have my ticket", she said, proudly holding up the printed piece of paper.

"I still don't understand how you got a seat nest to me and Tobi".

"I've got my ways", she said, shooting Kara a cheeky smile.

"I'm serious Alex, I'm going to be working some serious hours to get the research and then putting it all together".

"I know, I've got some family there I'm visiting anyway".

Kara sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win this battle. It was going to be a long three weeks.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Central City Picture News: Iris West's desk

000000000000000000000000000000000

Ever since that night in the field Iris spent every spare second she head researching any and all sightings of what had become known as 'The Burning Man'. She spent every break she had at work on the internet checking out any sights that might be viable and somewhat trustworthy. None were. She was just logging out for her lunch break when her boss, Mason Bridge, approached with two young women about a year or two younger than her.

"Iris, this is Kara Kent and Tobi Raines. They're journalism students at MCU and they are writing an article on something right up your alley, I thought they could shadow you today".

"Today? Today's not really a good day".

"Ms. West", he said, using his superior tone, "I won't ask again".

Silently Iris agreed and led the two women to the bullpen and opened the conversation.

"So, what's this story about"?

"Well, the brunette began, "Our teacher has our class doing articles for our end of semester project and to us", she said indicating her and her friend, "we got a story on Central Cities streak".

"Really? Doesn't seem very news worthy"?!

"I know right"? The blonde interjected

"Well, I mean it is an interest of mine and...". Standing up Iris closed the door and the blinds.

"Okay, this is secret but, I've actually been hunting my own urban legend",

"Oh great", the blonde muttered.

"And I'm not sure, but I've got a friend in the Central City Police forensics department and, they just might be able to help".

"But, were just supposed to be writing an article, not actually finding this.. whatever it is".

"Rule number one of being a journalist Ms.."

"Raines", the brunette said, "Tobi Raines, and this is Kara".

"Girls, if you're not willing to get your hands dirty you're not going to make it in this business".

"Well then, what are we waiting for", Kara said, "Let's go find Bigfoot".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Julian, can I ask you a question"? Patty was sitting at her desk, apparently not having decided wether or not to look Julian in the eye.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I can answer".

"Would you...I don't know...Like to get coffee with me sometime"?

Julian looked up and removed his reading glasses.

"Would this happen to be a precursor to a date"?

"Well...it doesn't have to be, it could just be two friends hanging out together".

Julian let the silence hang in the air before he answered.

"Well, I have just been made aware of the fact that I actually do have friends so, yes Ms. Spivot, I will have a coffee with you".

000000000000000000000000000000000

C.C. Jitters was the go-to spot for college students and on the go moms and business people late for a meeting, but still in need of a good kick of energy that they later regret with an energy crash. Julian Albert wasn't a big fan, but seeing how happy Patty was, it was enough for him to let it slide. Secretly he did like Patty, but his life growing up wasn't filled with love and adoration from his parents. Far from it, he had grown up depending on nobody but himself, and now it was like his core beliefs were being challenged. But he knew that Iris was right, he needed to get out and be more open.

As Julian and Patty waited in line, Iris Kara and Tobi were upstairs going over some papers and printoffs Iris had in her briefcase.

"These", Iris began, placing some pictures on top, "have been taken over the past nine months by cellphone cameras, surveillance cameras, ATM cameras, cameras all around the city. Most have been posted online, some I...well, let's just say I have a friend in the CCPD who owed me a favor".

"Must have been some favor", Kara said, taking a drink of her coffee.

"Anyway, there are more than enough pictures where you can make out a person on fire, that's not the problem, the problem is finding out how he came to be that way".

"How do you know it's a he"? Tobi was taking down notes of everything Iris said.

"Because, about a month ago he saved my life".

"During that freak storm you guys had"?

"Yeah, the Weather Wizard, that's what we call the guy that caused the storm, was about to kill me when the Burning Man came out of the sky and saved me".

"Sounds like a nice way of saying he murdered the guy without a fare trial", Kara said bluntly.

"Whatever it is he did. he saved my life", Iris said defensively. Kara continued to stare at Iris, putting together a puzzle that just didn't make sense.

"How do you know this isn't a hoax", Kara said, baiting Iris emotionally.

"Because, almost eleven months ago S.T.A.R. Lab's particle accelerator exploded and not to long after reports of odd things began to pop up all over. At first it was written off as some sort of post traumatic stress that people were dealing with, but now after the Weather Wizard and this guy could create multiple duplicates of himself and another who could turn himself into gas? We are dealing with a new brand of human here. And I want to find the truth.

000000000000000000000000000000000


	14. Introducing Two

Professor Martin Stein, even after nearly a year of control, was not used to a young body. So agile, so strong were the arms that helped him sit up, now strengthened further by the atomic power flowing through the body of Detective Edward Thawne. 'Its Eddie', the younger man constantly reminded him, even right now at the moment a beautiful brunette checked his pulse and took a quick physical.

"May I know who I'm talking to"? she asked, politely and courteously.

"Professor Martin Stein".

"Professor, how long have you been like this"?

"What is today's date"?

"November 10th, 2014".

"My god, what about Clarissa? Where is my wife"?

"Calm down professor Stein, "Dr. Wells said from behind, "Your wife is safe at home. What I want to know now is, who else is in that head with you besides Mr. Thawne"?

_'Don't tell them the truth'_

_'Why not Ronald'?_

_'Because...I don't want Caitlin to know, not unless I don't have a choice'. _Prof. Stein nodded, then noticed the young man on his own staring at him.

_''That young man, I've seen him in your memories'._

_'I only know his first name is Barry, but he was in the field the night we saved Eddie's fiancee. And he's Eddie's adopted brother'._

_'He IS my brother', _the detective reminded them.

"I don't know", Prof. Stein said out loud, "He refuses to say.

"Is my brother in there"? Barry asked, approaching the group.

"Yes. Would you like to speak to him"?

Barry thought for a moment. Ever since he had woken up he had wanted nothing more. But now, that the moment was here, ehat would he say?

"Yes I would". Nodding his head, Prof. Stein closed his eyes and waited. He had never done this before, but now he felt oddly out of body as Eddie took over control.

Eddie Thawne opened his eyes for the first time in almost a year. He nearly collapsed as he felt his legs again. As he fell two strong arms held him, and then embraced him. looking through his own eyes once more he saw the face of the only man he would ever love.

"Barry"? Barry didn't hold back his tears.

"Yeah... it's me Eddie. You're you right"?

"If I'm not this is going to be awkward at Thanksgiving this year", He joked, pulling Barry into a tighter hug. Finally, for the first time since the explosion, he was home.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The West family's dining room was littered with boxes and loose papers as Iris, Kara and Tobi searched through recent police records, courtesy of Dinah Drake and the favor she owed Iris.

"This is going to take longer than we've got bto sift through everything", Tobi said, stretching her fingers.

"Hey, I've got an idea", Kara said, looking around, "but, I've got to trust yall to keep quiet about this".

"Okay", the two women said in unison.

"No, seriously, no one can know about this. If anyone finds out my cousin will kill me".

Again, both women agreed. Kara sighed and then began sifting through the piles of papers and boxes at superspeed. In a matter of seconds she had collexted every piece of paper that geld any sort of reference to beings with unique abilities.

Iris and Tobi stared in shock at Kara who just stood there holding a stack of papers.

"You're... you're one of them"? Iris asked, slowly moving towards Kara as if she were afraid she would disappear at any moment. Kara shuffled and looked at both women.

"Not exactly".

000000000000000000000000000000000

"BARRY!! WE NEED YOU IN THE LAB. NOW!!!!". Caitlin's frantic voice sent a shock of panic through Barry as he left Dr. Wells and Cisco in the pipeline and ran to the Cortex/lab. What he saw scared him beyond belief. There was Eddie, flames dancing about him as he held his head, screaming in agony. The glass walls that separated the Cortex into individual rooms was warped and melting from the intense heat.

"BARRY"!!!! Behind the door of the room that held the treadmill came Caitlin's small voice, scared and lonely. She was safe in the room, but not for much longer. Running as fast as he could he ran and grabbed his suit off the mannequin and ran back to the hallway, only to fall down in pain as he looked at the blistering burns all over his body. With a final shout of pain Eddie flew through the hallways of the building and off into the night sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"So besides superspeed, you can fly, have superstrength, can shoot lasers out of your eyes and have x-ray vision"? Iris was rattling off question after question as Kara did her best to take each one in stride.

"And I'm pretty much indestructible".

"Wow. So, your cousin also has these powerpowers"?

"And more that I haven't discovered for myself yet. I'm stronger, but I've never been able to take him in a fair fight".

It was a cool night and the women were walking around the city park, Iris and Tobi intrigued by Kara's recent revelation to think of sleep, and Kara, to her credit, was dealing with her newfound personal freedom with all the grace she could.

They had just come to a clearing when all of a sudden the Burning Man fell from the sky and set the ground ablaze. Though this was her second time seeing him like this it still hurt Iris to see that his eyes held no recognition of who she was.

"Get behind me", Kara yelled, taking a readied stance. Clark had always told her, 'Dont go around looking for a fight you can win, win the fights worth fighting'. For her, it was worth fighting for her friends.

Running at superspeed Kara grabbed the man and tried to restrain him, but to her surprise he broke her grip and grabbed her, throwing her to the ground. Stunned for a moment she stood, tearing off her burning clothes, revealing a dark blue undersuit, and charged the man again, but once again the man surprised her by becoming intangible. Never before had she been in a fight where she started out on the losing end, but she was determined not to be there for long.

00000000000Across Town000000000000

Alex Benton sat on her hotel bed crying as her favorite character on her favorite soap opera was dying, for the second time. As she cried the tv suddenly changed channels and a news flash came on. Quickly composing herself she changed and flew off into the night

00000000000Central City Park000000000

The night was bright as the park raged with fire. Iris West and Tobi Raines had long since fled the inferno. The Burning Man and Kara Kent were locked in a ferocious battle. While Kara was tiring faster than the man who radiated anger she was not willing to give in.

As she was knocked down for the umpteenth time the man finally spoke.

"I've heard about Superman. You wear his colors and wield his powers. Let's see if you share his weakness". Stooping down he picked up a broken bit of tree branch and before her eyes Kara saw it transform from a harmless piece of wood into a sharp piece of Kryptonite. She tried to fly away but the man was faster. He grabbed her around the neck and shoved the Kryptonite into her side. The scream that came was not Kara's. Before the Burning man could react a pair of green hands grabbed his head and before he knew it he was lost inside his own minds.

00000000Inside Firestorm000000000000

A'lx was saddened as she looked at the three broken men in front of her. The blonde appeared to be weaker than the other two. It was, after all his body and his mind that hosted the other two. The old man was craddling a metal box with the acronym F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M. on it. The youngest, a dark haired man, was holding a snowflake pendant that swayed to and fro from a chain. These were the men she needed to save. But first she had to give them a deep, peaceful sleep, and then she needed to help save a friend's life.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!!!!!! We finally get to meet Miss Martian. Was it a surprise or did you see it coming? Either way I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, wether you enjoyed it or not please let me know.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	15. Secrets Revealed

The Burning Man had broken off the kryptonite in Kara after being tackled to the ground, and it had now worked it's way deeper into her. Caitlin was having difficulties, seeing as how it was a large piece, and was now starting to return to it's original state of being a regular piece of wood. As she saw that her hands had begun to shake she set down her tools and walked out of the makeshift O.R.

"Is her cousin here yet"? Barry shook his head, eyes trained on the floor.

"That was supposed to be my fight Caity. Now she could die because of me".

"Barry, you were injured. There wasn't anything you could have done".

"That's just it, I..."

"Caitlin, Barry, he's here".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Clark Kent walked briskly through the hallway and into the Cortex where he saw Kara laying on the table in the O.R. Caitlin, resting a comforting hand on his arm, looked into his eyes.

"Mr. Kent, I need your help. The kryptonite has worked it's way deeper into her. Thankfully it has prevented her wound from healing, but because it's not true kryptonite our instruments are too dull to cut through to extract it. It has already begun to return to it's natural state and, at this rate, it will be another couple hours before it's no longer kryptonite, but even sooner, her wound will close and more damage could be caused by the object. What I need is for you to be with me in the O.R. and cut through her skin with your heat vision so we can remove the object".

Clark nodded, willing to do whatever it takes to save Kara. After taking a quick shower he stepped into a set of scrubs and followed Caitlin into the O.R. Caitlin was right, but wrong. The return rate of the object had increased, and time was short. quickly he stepped up to the surgical area and looked at the ugly wound in his cousin's side. But, now was no time to cry. Cutting off his emotions for the time being he went to work.

Caitlin watched, fascinated as Clarks eyes began to adjust to shoot out a concentrated beam of heat. He carefully slid his hand in to act as a protective barrier between the beam and her organs. It was a slow process, and painful, Kara's screams could be heard all the way to the waiting area where Iris, Tobi and Alex sat, waiting to know their friend was going to be alright.

Alex was the least attentive as she thought about the three men locked inside one body. She saw the pain in their minds and was hurt for them. But right now another man needed her help. Barry Allen stood apart from the group. His face was contorted in a mix of pain, anger, and self loathing. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize someone was touching him until he felt a wave of calm wash over him.

"Forgive me Mr. Allen, but I thought you could use some company".

"Thanks, I'm sorry, you are"?

"Alex Benton, I'm Kara's roommate".

"I'm sorry for this".

"It is not your fault Mr. Allen. Despite her outward demeanor, Kara has an irrevocable desire to protect people, but she didn't expect to fight someone with the power to manipulate objects".

"Neither did we".

Alex didn't mean to look into his mind, Barry's thoughts were just so outward and strong that she couldn't help but hear. She wanted to help, to say something that could help, but she held her peace. He needed comfort now, and that was something she could provide.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Harrison Wells drove his chair into the hidden closet behind the wall, looking around to make sure nobody followed. He didn't turn on any lights, any electricity that ran through the room would activate Gideon, and he didn't need the trouble of explaining an extra mind in the building to the Martian. He turned on the flashlight on his phone and found what he was looking for. Pressing the button on the wall a drawer popped out anf he reached for the contents inside, but it was gone. Out of nowhere a hard push yhree him into the opposite wall.

_"Things are not moving fast enough"_

"I'm doing everything I can, but things are different this time around", Wells told the dark figure. The figure simply kicked him in the ribs.

_"That is of no concern to me, you're a speedster, move faster"._

With that the figure disappeared, leaving behind the content of the drawer. A solitary photo of a brown headed man and woman, and a little girl. Silently he pulled the picture closer and held it to his bruised chest.

"I will save you Nora. I swear it".

000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know this is short buy it builds to something BIG and I wanted to give y'all a BIG hint to who Harrison Wells really is. Thanks for reading and I love y'all and reviews, good and bad. Thank You once again**

**Ficmaniac12**


	16. Building Relationships

Alex had flown back to Metropolis two days after Kara had woken up, making sure her best friend was healthy and able-bodied. She hadn't known the Kryptonian, but as the only alien besides her, she felt a kinship with her. She had made it a point to not read her mind, to make sure Kara knew that she could be trusted. Winn picked her up at the airport, waiting at the escalators with a sign and a bouquet of...well, flowers would be an understatement, but it didn't matter to Alex, she knew he meant well and she wouldn't have cared if he'd just showed up by himself. He was there for her and that's all that mattered.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"So", Winn said, opening up a conversation, "how was Central"?

"It was good, I got to visit my uncle".

"It's great you've got someone to visit outside of prison bars".

Alex looked at him with confusion while Winn ignored her.

"Forget it, I don't wanna talk about it".

Alex didn't argue. Above all she struggled with not answering a person's thoughts instead of their vocalized questions. She didn't want to appear weird, especially to Winn.

"So", she said, changing the subject, "what has happened since I have been gone"?

"Not much, oh..you remember that barista who threw us out of the coffee shop"?

"Yes".

"Well, turns out she's Tobi's girlfriend, so just give Kara a heads up".

He could feel the massive smile from Alex, which a side glance confirmed.

"What"? he asked.

"Nothing, it's nice to know I made the right choice".

"And what choice is that"?

Alex didn't answer. He wasn't ready to know yet, but there was one thing she could say.

"You".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Metropolis: Noonan's Coffee

000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie Braden looked at her smart watch, three more hours and her shift at Noonan's would be over.

"Hi, welcome to Noonan's, can I get you anything" she asked as her next customer walked up. She didn't look up until he started to speak.

"Well, I was planning on standing in line for fun but, now that you mention it I would like something".

She looked up into the brown eyes of James Sawyer. If she was straight she might find him handsome and his eyes just the shade of chocolate she could get lost in, okay maybe she did, but it didn't mean anything.

"When are you going to stop using that lame joke James"?

"When are you going to go out with me"?

"Touché, usual"?

"You know me so well, it's almost like we've been dating for years".

"It's almost like you come in here everyday and order the same thing".

"What can I say, this man needs his dark chocolate creamuccino".

"Here's your receipt idiot".

With a chuckle James walked away. As she watched him, Maggie couldn't help but appreciate him. He had been in her life longer than Tobi, he was even there when some moron had tried to force himself on her. They were an unusual pair, her being gay and him being a christian, but she loved him, and everyday she felt bad that she couldn't love him the way he loved her.

Three hours later James was the last customer in Noonan's, sitting alone at a corner booth. The sun was setting and Maggie was bringing dinner for the both of them.

"So, spill", he said, closing his laptop, "what's twisting your panties"?

"Nothing, it's just Tobi being alone in Central City with some girl she barely knows".

"Isn't she her partner in Cat Grant's class though"?

"Okay, so maybe barely know isn't the right phrase but...".

"Sounds like you're jealous".

Maggie huffed a sigh. James did have a point.

"Ok, I'll concede that, but c'mon, when we're together all she can talk about is how great Kara is and how wonderful it is to have someone who shares her interests and...and...". As Maggie's voice dropped in volume James saw a flash of realization come into her eyes.

"James, what if she's finding in Kara something she doesn't find in me"?

He sighed and shook his head.

"Maggie, you know I can't in good conscience give you advice in this matter",

"I know, and I wouldn't ask you to compromise your beliefs".

"So let me ask you this; is she seeking something you can't give her, or is it something you don't want to"?

"Why wouldn't I want to give it to her"?

"That's an answer you need to find yourself. I love you Maggie, and I want the best for you, and so should you".

"James, Tobi is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I want the best for her".

"True as that may be, in the long run, if things keep going the way they are, both of you will be hurt, so either give her what she needs, or break it off clean and let her have the chance to find someone who will love her the way she deserves. Crap, I'm late for my study date".

"Anyone special"?

"Oh, just some girl I met at the library, I think you'll like her, which is why you're never going to meet her".

Maggie chuckled at that last part. She knew he was trying to lighten her mood, and as always, it worked.

"Say a prayer for me Jimmy".

"I always do".

000000000000000000000000000000000

Central City: S.T.A.R. Labs

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kara groaned as she did her physical therapy. Being human wasnt an experience she had ever had, but she had a feeling that this was as clise as she would ever get. Kal had left the previous day, after he was sure she would be okay.

Tobi, watching her friend, was concerned with how vigorously she was working. She had just wstched her nearly die and now she moved like it was nothing.

"You need to slow down Kara".

"I need to get back in shape. The Kryptonite is nearly out of my system".

"Which means Ms. Danvers", Caitlin Snow said, walking in, "you need to yakr it easy, at least until tomorrow".

Kara sighed. "Fine, but if I find the bastard that did this to me, I'm not going to hold back this time".

000000000000000000000000000000000

**DUNDUNDUN. Alright, this is a shorter chapter building up to Kara finally realizing that she has anger issues, issues that a certain young billionaire genius might manipulate, guesses are welcome. Anyways I once again apologize, I've had a lot of work lately and a lot of story ideaa I've been writing down so i don't lose them, but this story is definitely not forgotten, so until next time I love you my dear readers.**

**Sincerely**

**Ficmaniac12**


	17. Green is the color of Hope

McKenna Hall didn't like the feel of what she was doing. It wasn't right. She didn't have the experience for the position she now held. But Quinton Lance would have told her otherwise. He would have told her that she was ready and that experience would come with time.

But he wasn't here, and she needed some air. With the Bertinelli case losing traction she didn't know what she would do. She needed a miracle.

000000000000000000000000000000000

She didn't notice the figure and barely had time to react to the arrow that imbedded itself in one of the many cracks in the sidewalk, centimeters away from her foot.

Quickly she aimed her gun at the shadows.

"There's no need for violence detective Hall", a voice said, modulated but friendly, disembodied but real, "that's all you'll need to bring Bertinelli to justice".

Blindly she searched for the archer in vain, finally stopping to ask one question.

"Who are you"?

There was a long silence before she heard an answer.

"Someone you don't trust yet. But you will".

As McKenna picked up the arrow she noticed some papers wrapped around the shaft. And not just papers, but pictures of Bertinelli with other crime syndicate leaders already put away, transaction histories, this guy had given her everything she needed, even copies of wiretap transcripts that had gone missing from evidence lockup. Whoever this guy was, for the moment was a Godsend.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in Star City

000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver Queen shook his long hair loose from the hooded mask he wore. He placed his Seracen style bow and quiver on the table before removing the armored jacket from his scarred body. He then put the quiver back on his hip and picked up the bow in his left hand. He picked up four arrows in his right hand, one arrow being held between each finger, and began firing each arrow at blazing speeds. He had the first three arrows in the air at the same time before he had even drawn and fired the fourth. It was an ancient Seracen test of speed, and one he constantly tested himself with. He smiled. He was ready for bigger fish than Bertinelli. Maybe it was time to visit his sister in Central City. That is, of course, after he comes back from the dead.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Central City

000000000000000000000000000000000

Thea Queen laughed as she dove face first into the sand. Opposite her, on the opposing team, her best friend, Dinah Drake, laughed, flipping her dark brown pony tail behind her. It was her first game in the annual volleyball match between the SCPD and the CCPD. And if they won this one they would face off against the GCPD. Detective McKenna Hall had been absent for the game and Thea had graciously volunteeted to replace her.

It had been her father's idea to enroll her in the police academy. Originally he wanted to ship her off to the army, but her mother wouldn't have it. She would be the first one to tell you that she had an attitude problem after learning that Oliver had drowned when the Merlyn's yacht had run into a storm. Mr. Merlyn, or dad if you wanted to get technical, had had business in China to take care of and had all but dragged his son, and Oliver's best friend, Tommy along. Tommy only went along because his dad had allowed Oliver to come along.

It hadn't been to long after the boat went down that Mr. Merlyn and Tommy had been found adrift at sea. But no Oliver.

Five years and she was just now getting on with her life, and she was happy. That is until she saw her mother getting out of a black limousine with the brightest smile she had seen since, since...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Star City General

000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver had his story ready, he had his act prepared, but he was excited to be hime in the open. McKenna had already done her job and Bertinelli's name was already taken off the list. It had taken him longer than it should for him to secure the evidence against Bertinelli, Nyssa would be disappointed when she arrived.

Nyssa, that was going to be difficult to explain. He couldn't just say, _hey guys I'm back from the dead. Also, I'm married. _So, instead she was coming to set up a psychiatric Therapist practice and treat him as a patient.

He laughed inside whenever he thought of how they had met and fell in love. Okay, so maybe he fell in love with her before she with him, but eventually they had bith found purpose with each other and now it tore him up to be without her.

knockknockknock*

_Okay, show time._

Instantly Oliver's face dropped into his practiced, I'm still processing everything, face. Except he wanted, more than anything, to run into his mother's arms.

The door opened and, for the first time in years...he cried.

"Hi mom. I'm home".

000000000000000000000000000000000

***_Epic Horn Fanfare*. Hey everyone, I am pleased to give you the, short, introduction to Oliver Queen. This Oliver will be different. He's not going to be dark and brooding like Stephen's was, although I do love that one, but he's going to be more adjusted and open and light hearted. He's also going to play nice with the police, but he's also going to step out of line when he needs to. Points if you can guess where I have drawn my inspiration for Oliver's archery style. I hope y'all love where I'm taking this version of Arrow. As always I love y'all and hope to "see" y'all again in the future._**

**_Sincerely_**

**_Ficmaniac12_**


	18. Welcome Back Goodbye

* * *

* * *

**WARNING!!!!!!! LITE**** M RATED MATERIAL AT THE BEGINNING!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow smiled at each other across a candlelit dinner for two, no new meta villains, no new threats, and with Kara and Tobi staying with Iris, this keeping Kara away from S.T.A.R. Labs and Eddie/Ronnie/and Dr. Stein; and with Cisco and Dr. Wells working on a way to separate the three, but they only knew of two, without a nuclear reaction, Barry and Caitlin felt it was time for some one-on-one time. Rarely did they have time to be alone, and it was beginning to show. Now, sitting alone in Barry's brand new apartment, with a large open air ceiling and soft, romantic music playing in the background, Caitlin suddenly found that she was working overtime to not jump Barry right then and there. Especially with how he seemed to be undressing her with his eyes.

Barry watched as Caitlin's face flushed bright red, and suddenly felt self conscious of how he was looking at her.

"Are you alright", he asked, looking alarmed.

"Of course, it's just...noone has ever looked at me that way before".

"I'm sorry".

"Oh no, it's okay, it's just, I've never thought myself worthy of that kind of appreciation, but you've changed all that. It's nice, feeling appreciated".

Barry looked at her again, getting up from his chair to kneel before her, taking her hands in his.

"Caitlin Snow, I will always appreciate you, I will always treasure and value you beyond words, because you are worthy of so much more than what I can muster to give to you, and, for some reason, you feel the same for me, and nobody can tell you otherwise, because I'm here to prove them wrong. I love you Caitlin".

Caitlin couldn't see past her tears, but instinct let her her lips find Barry's; and though she couldn't find the words, her actions told Barry she loved him in return.

"Barry"?

"Yes"?

"Will you..."?

"What"?

"Will you...make love with me"?

"Caitlin...I...are you sure"?

"As sure as I am that you will always be the one".

Barry's answer was to kiss her tenderly as he picked her up, bridal style. It was, in many ways, a wedding night. Sans witnesses, a minister, a gown and rings, Barry and Caitlin gave each other their hearts and souls. As Barry felt Caitlin's soft skin beneath his, and as Caitlin felt the most intimate part of her body break within her, and the love she felt when Barry looked into her eyes, always making sure she was okay. She didn't feel the pain she had always been told would come with the action. Instead, she felt love, joy and bliss, and she knew that, no matter what, she would always have Barry by her side, and she would always be by his. This was confirmed the next morning when she woke up, her hair matted to her face with sweat, and her limbs intertwined with his. She never wanted to tire of this, of waking up to his face, to the scent that drifted from his body after a night like she had never known.

* * *

It was nearing two o'clock in the morning and Kara and Tobi were nearly finished with their article, though only a week had barely passed. After all, they hadn't expected to land on the goldmine they had. Tobi sat on the couch, fighting the drowsiness that threatened to embrace her.

"Go get some rest Tobi, I'll finish this up", Kara said, effortlessly pushing her friend to her feet. Tobi was so sleepy she barely noticed.

"Get your hands off me", she said, though it was clear she wasn't talking to Kara, "I have a girlfriend".

Kara chuckled. _She's dreaming, _she thought. Closing the laptop she scooped up Tobi and carried her to the guest room they shared at the West house. As Kara lay Tobi down she felt her pull her head in and kiss her softly on the lips. Kara was barely shocked by the action. She had anticipated that, at some point, her friend would make her feelings known, and she knew that her girlfriend was that irritating girl from NOONAN'S; but what she hadn't anticipated was Tobi doing it while mostly asleep, and thinking she was her girlfriend.

Returning to the article, Kara found her mind drifting to thinking about Tobi's kiss. While it was a good kiss, she just couldn't think of her friend that way. From her history lessons with Kal she understood that gender meant nothing when it came to life mates on Krypton, if it was a match that strengthened the family standing then it was done. Here on earth it seemed much the same, but Kara simply had no inclination to such a pairing. She wished she knew of any way to let Tobi down gently. How does one do that?

* * *

Tobi woke up eight hours later with a headache and the faintest memory of a dream where she...she blushed at the thought. Kara was her best friend and, while she knew and admitted, though not to Kara herself, that she had a crush on her, she had a sense that it was nothing more. Maggie, on the other hand, had her heart; and though her jealousy tended to get her in trouble, Tobi found it quite stirring. Smiling she sat up and went downstairs, aware that Kara would have been working into the night on the article. As she descended the stairs she found Kara asleep on the couch, her nose vibrating as she snored away. Tobi giggled at how adorable she found it.

"Good morning", Iris called from the kitchen, "I'm making breakfast, any requests"?

"Anything gluten free"?

"Coming right up. How's sleeping beauty"?

Tobi poked Kara, not surprised at all when she didn't stir.

"Dead to the world".

"Okay. After breakfast we need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs, Dr. Wells called and said they're ready to see about separating Eddie and Dr. Stein".

Tobi couldn't have missed the gleam in Iris's eyes any more than the thrill in her voice. She was getting the love of her life back. Little did she know that she was about to lose her own.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

* * *

Early in the morning, A'lx touched down in front of S.T.A.R. Labs. She caught her reflection in a car window. The sun was still rising and she saw her green form, albeit with a more human look, stare back at her. Sighing, she shifted into a more traditional Martian look, based upon her Uncle J'onn's appearance. No one would know her this way. She had come under the guise of being sent by Superman to help in the seperation of the, what she knew to be, three minds that made up the Burning Man. The thought of the men made her heart ache. This was why she was here, to help. It was also an act of compassion for other's that brought her to Earth.

* * *

* * *

**Mars**

* * *

J'onn J'onns held the bodies of his wife and daughter tightly, his tesrs washing away the blood from their bodies. He glanced up at the white Martian, ready to welcome death; but death did not come. Instead, the young Martian pulled him up.

"You need to come with me, J'onn J'onns".

Not waiting for an answer, the White Martian gathered him in her four arms and carried him away. She ran through the raging battle and past Green and White Martians killing each other. It had been a long war in the history of Mars, so long that it seemed to be a way of life; a way of life that the White Martian had grown tired of. She knew she was committing treason against her fellow White Martians, but she was not committing treason against her race.

Finally, she reached an aircraft. She pushed her friend, if he would accept her as such, into the co-pilot seat as she climbed into the pilot's seat. As they left the Martian atmosphere she suddenly realized that she was sharing a small craft with a Martian who's family she was complicity guilty of killing.

* * *

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

* * *

A'lx stared once more at her reflection, satisfied with the result of her shift, then turned and walked into S.T.A.R. Labs.

The cortex was a bustle of activity as Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells made last minute preparations for the separation process. Barry and Eddie stood alone, talking together. A'lx cleared her throat and everybody stopped to look at her.

"Greetings, my name is A'lx, I am here to volunteer my services as a telepath to aid in the process which you are about to submit Mr. Thawne to".

Eddie, not taking his eyes off of A'lx, leaned in to Barry.

"Barry...who is this"?

"She's a friend", Barry replied.

Barry left Eddie's side and walked up to A'lx, greeting her with a warm hug.

"Welcome back...Alex", he said, winking at her.

"Ummm...Barry? Do you, know her"? Caitlin asked, jealousy tinting her voice.

"I do, she's a friend of Kara's".

The fear that A'lx had briefly felt when Barry had recognized her had quickly abated by his silent reassurance that he would keep her secret.

Iris, Kara, and Tobi arrived within the hour, and soon after loaded up the S.T.A.R. Labs van and headed out to an abandoned firing range. Barry, helping Caitlin out of the van, walked with Eddie to the middle of the field. Barry, ever his brother's wingman, had noticed how distant Eddie was with Iris. It flummoxed him to think that he would act in such a way.

"Eddie, can I ask you something"?

"Sure".

"What's up with you and Iris"?

Eddie stopped walking and looked at his feet. He was hoping Barry hadn't noticed, and if he had noticed, then he was trusting that Barry would keep his questions to himself.

"What about me and Iris", he asked, his voice colder than intended.

"Well, before...everything, you were going to propose to her, and now it's like your feelings for her have changed".

"Look Bare, I still love her, that hasn't changed, but I have...I've killed people, and I'm not sure I can live with that".

Barry let the subject go, for now. He couldn't imagine what Eddie was experiencing at the moment. He couldn't relate to having an extra voice in his head, but he could understand how it could make one feel differently than how they used to. Finally, he and Eddie stopped at the center point of the field. A'lx was waiting for them. In her hands was a device that was circular, with five smaller circles set around it.

"Dr. Snow has informed me that this device, once attached to Mr. Thawne and activated, will begin the stabilization process and should allow the three consciences to separate into the three beings of Mr. Thawne, Professor Stein, and the unknown third".

Both men nodded in understanding. Attaching the device to Eddie, A'lx turned to Barry.

"Mr. Allen, I request that you return to safety".

"I'm staying with my brother".

"I understand the sentiment, but if he goes nuclear then you will be obliterated".

"What about you"?

"I will remain in my intangible form. I need to remain here to ensure all three humans are in good mental health".

Turning to Eddie, Barry hugged him close.

"You come back safe, you hear me"?

Then he was gone. A'lx turned to look in Eddie's eyes, fear evident in his blue orbs.

"Are you ready, Mr. Thawne"?

"As I'll ever be".

"I will now activate the device, then I will venture into your mind to help with the separation".

Eddie nodded. He didn't really understand what she was going to do, but he was willing to trust her.

From the vantage point, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Iris, Kara, and Tobi watched as there was an eruption of fire. Barry started to run towards it, but Dr. Wells, looking through his binoculars, stopped him.

"It's alright, Mr. Allen. He's merely stabilizing, once that is finished we should be left with three separate men".

Barry was ledt with no choice. He needed to trust him.

* * *

A'lx cried. She was covered with the ash that drifted down like snow. Eddie was exhausted, but alive. Professor Stein was looking around, wary if the green alien, but alive. Ronald Roy Raymond, however, was not.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**HEY EVERYONE, I'M BACK.**I know it's been aawhile since I last updated, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. Thanks for reading.

Sincerely

Ficmaniac12


End file.
